A Lingering Ghost
by AlcatrazisGod
Summary: With the sudden appearances of a ribbon, Ulquiorra, and a mysterious girl, Ichigo begins to investigate these strange occurrences. Ulquiorra decides to help Ichigo learn the truth behind something that should have never happened in the first place!
1. Head in the Clouds

_Note: I have decided to write another Ichigo and Senna story in response to the amount of very good ones out their that are not finished. Do not expect this one to be updated very frequently however, because I am mostly going to be working on the NSR series. I was even planning on waiting until after that series was over before I started this story, but a lot of ideas came to me so I am starting now! For some background information, the only thing that I changed about the original story is that the ribbon scene at the end happens after the Lost Agent arc. I know this chapter was short, but picture this as an introduction. Also I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think! Oh, and I am rating this T for now but that may change later._

* * *

_**Chapter One: Head in the Clouds**_

Ichigo was in his Shinigami form. The sun was beaming down on him as he lied on a cloud with his legs kicked back and his arms crossed behind his head. The cool winds of the high altitude were blowing at a calming speed. He watched the birds fly by, and looked out to see other large fluffy clouds moving over the Town. He let out a relaxed sigh and noticed something fluttering in the breeze. He saw a small red ribbon float down towards him. He caught it with the index and thumb of his right hand.

He examined it for a minute then released it. Ichigo then let out a sigh and stood up as it was now time for him to return to his body and attend his class. The shining ribbon flew through clouds and smoothly made it's way to the earth. A young girl was running happily through the streets of Karakura Town. She had dark purple hair and large glittering amber eyes. She was carrying a book bag, and wearing a green shirt with a large pink bow with white strips just below her neck, and a light brown skirt. She laughed as she ran along the sidewalk until a red ribbon that was previously among clouds flew into her face. She stopped and grabbed the ribbon, she gazed at it for a few moments. "Hey Senna," called the voice of an enthusiastic girl from afar. "You coming," the purple headed girl looked up for a second, "Yeah, yeah I'll be there!" Senna looked back down to the ribbon. She felt as if it had some relevance to her, but shrugged it off and began to tie it to her hair. However, it was blown into the wind and out of sight. "Aw," she pouted before running off.

* * *

"_Ichigo_," Keigo squealed as he charged for his orange haired friend. Ichigo jumped up and put the hyper Keigo into a head lock. "Hey Keigo, whats up," he asked with boredom and released his friend before walking into the classroom.

Ichigo sat down at his desk and sighed, readying for a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Karakura bridge a Garganta opened in the air, and out stepped an Arrancar with shaggy black hair, green tear stains under his eyes, and a look of despair on his face.

"Where are you," he asked with a sigh as he looked around. He then walked off into the town.

* * *

Senna was sitting in her classroom. She gazed out of the window, whilst resting her head in her right palm. She had a strange smile plastered on her face. "Hmm, that ribbon looked _so_ familiar," she thought to herself. "Senna," the teacher called firmly startling the purple haired girl. "Pay attention," she continued.

"Uh yes," Senna replied nervously, "I'm sorry!"

* * *

Ichigo was staring out of the window in a similar fashion but with a scold on his face rather than a smile. However, it was different from his usual frown. He watched the clouds move by overhead and he constantly could hear the echo of a familiar and ghostly laugh. He also kept seeing flashes of a girl with large amber eyes and purple hair smiling at him.

"The hell," he asked in a whisper as he these images kept replaying themselves in his head to no end. "My name's...," a female voice rang out in his head but was cut off. "Your name was what," he asked himself searching for the finishing word to this thought.

"Ichigo get your head out of the clouds," Misato teased from her desk. "Yeah sorry," Ichigo replied scratching his head. Ichigo then heard another phrase by his own voice, "What is it with you and heights?" This combined with Misato's previous statement gave Ichigo an idea. He then swallowed a green pill and out popped Ichigo in his soul form. Kon looked around curiously but Ichigo shushed him. His friends all looked at him curiously but Ichigo ignored the onlookers and jumped out of an open window.

He spent the rest of the day thinking on top of a large cloud.

* * *

School finally let out and Ichigo was walking home. He was crossing the bridge as all was returning to normal.

He made it about halfway across when he felt a strange gust of wind breeze by. He looked over and saw the same ribbon from earlier today float down to him. He caught it and examined it closely. His usual scold slowly turned into a look of shock, "My name is," the female voice in his head began.

"Oh shut up, it's not gonna make any difference," laughed that same voice except this time it was towards his right. Ichigo looked in that direction to see three girls in green shirts and brown skirts a few yards away. One with purple hair began to run towards him. "You're gonna get us in trouble," one called back. "Oh, you're just chicken," the purple haired girl laughed. "Come on," she continued as she closed in on Ichigo, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" "Hey wait," one of her friends called but her request was not heeded.

Ichigo slowly watched her as she ran right past him with that same laugh that had been haunting him all day. His look of shock turned to a smile that was composed of despair and a sick feeling he abruptly got in his stomach as many memories returned to him. "My name is _Senna_," the voice in his head concluded.

He gulped and turned around, "Wait Urahara's Shop is in the _other_ direction," he thought to himself and then returned to his original path.

* * *

The girls caught up to their hyperactive friend, "Hey Senna," one with black hair and blue eyes called waving her hand in the air. Senna finally stopped and turned around. "Did you see that guy," she asked coming to a stop. Senna lifted her eyebrow, "What guy," she inquired curiously. "The orange haired guy on the bridge," she breathed. Senna still looked puzzled but nodded, "Did you not see him checking you out," the other asked with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Wait Kazue," Senna replied with a lightly blushing face while looking at the blue eyed girl. "I'm sure he wasn't," Senna was immediately cut off by her other friend. "Yeah he was," she announced. "Shut up Haru," Senna wined but the two girls laughed. "You should go back and talk to him," Kazue insisted. Senna crossed her arms, "I thought we were going to Urahara's Shop?"

The three continued with Senna leading the way, with Ichigo following about twenty yards behind not knowing who was in front of him.

* * *

The girls arrived at the candy store, "Hey Kisuka," Senna called with a wave and noticed someone new standing behind the counter next to Hat-and-Clogs. Ulquiorra was standing to the right side of Kisuka silently. "Oh hello there Senna," Kisuka called back cheerfully from behind his fan. "Is Ichigo going to be here soon," Ulquiorra asked in a mumble. Urahara looked to the Espada, "I'm sure he will any sec..." The doors immediately opened and everyone turned to see Ichigo standing at the entrance.

"Oh hey look," Kazue murmured in Senna's ear with a devious smile, "You have a little stalker!"

"No I don't," Senna replied with a glare and smile.

"There you are Ichigo," Kisuka said happily. "That name sounds familiar," Senna said to herself with her index to her lips. "I bet it does," Haru teased causing Senna to scold her friends as they giggled. "Yeah what do you need..." Ichigo's voice was cut off as he noticed who was standing next to the man in the hat.

Ichigo noticed Ulquiorra was not wearing a mask and his skin was of a normal color. The hole was not visible but the tear drops under his eyes were. Ichigo then realized he was in a Gigai.

"_Ulquiorra_," Ichigo asked blinking at the Espada.

"It's been a long time," Ulquiorra announced calmly, "How have you been, Ichigo Kurosaki?"


	2. The Great Escape

_**Chapter Two: The Great Escape**_

_(Ulquiorra's Perspective)(Flashback)_

I awoke outside of Las Noches face down in the white sand. I sat up and realized I was in my Adjuchas form. "Damn this world," I stated in sorrow as I looked at my devolved hands.

I started my walk through these oh so depressing deserts of white. For the first time I began to contemplate how disgustingly colorless this place is. "I am so sick of looking at it, this place is pitiful!" I hurried through the deserts of sand and nothing more on a goose chase to find something I could use to crack this wretched mask. I wanted my powers back so that I could leave this place.

I must have walked for a month or so until I came across a boulder. My eyes widened and I scurried over to it like a dog to a dead bird.

It was just out of my reach when I saw a figure off in the distance to my right. It was another Adjuchas. This monstrosity was mostly white as expected with a blue torso. It seemed to resemble a mantis with long preying arm reaching over it's shoulders. It also had two regular arms with long claws. It had four legs, the back two bending backwards and the front two bending in the opposite way.

It had two long antennae atop of it's bug like mask.

It tilted it's head an hissed at me, I then knew this creature was an adversary. "I would rather not go into a fight if it is all the same," I called. "Are you afraid of me," a female voice wanted to know in a snake like hiss.

"Why no," I replied calmly, "I am simply not in the mood for a fight." "Well you better get angry fast," the Adjuchas hissed. Her insect like wings then spread apart and she fluttered towards me quickly. Her flight was accompanied by a rattling sound.

I grabbed onto one of her legs and ripped it off as she flew by. The mantis hissed in pain and kicked me to the ground. She grabbed me with the two large arms that outstretched from her back.

She then punched me high into the air and preformed a Sonído appearing from behind. She kicked me with full force and I found myself landing face first into the boulder. My mask shattered instantly and I could hear her laughter, "Is that all you have," she asked mockingly. I felt my face and my eyes opened wide once I realized what was no longer there.

I then heard a familiar voice to the side, "Master Ulquiorra," the voice called and I turned to my right.

"Murciélago," I replied with relief as I looked up at my Zanpakutō spirit. He looked no different than he use to. He was a large bat with the very tone body of a man. He had eyes like that of when I am in my Segunda Etapa, long wings that stretched out, a mane of hair around his neck, large bat ears, a hole in his chest, a long black tale, silver fangs, and a familiar sword in hand.

He then threw the sword sticking it in the sand in front of me. "It is good to be serving you again," Murciélago finished with a voice filled with as much despair as in my own. "Like wise," I replied plucking my sword out of the ground. Murciélago vanished and I then turned to face that pile of trash.

"Ha," she began confidently, "You may be an Arrancar but that doesn't mean..." Before she could continue I preformed a Sonído appearing to her left, "For the record," I stated calmly and she turned slowly to me with a horrified expression. "I am not an Arrancar, I am an Espada!" With that said I kicked her in the neck which sent her flying several yards into the air.

I appeared to her right and kicked her again to the ground. However, before she hit the unforgiving sand I preformed another Sonído, appearing in between her and the earth. I grabbed the insect by her neck and threw her back into the air.

I allowed her to gain some altitude before I raised my index finger in her general direction then fired a green Cero.

I appeared above her and fired yet another Cero. They hit her with a crushing force at the exact same time and when they cleared she began to fall to the earth, smoke trailing behind.

I preformed a Sonído appearing upside down and fell next to her. She looked over weakly at me, "I have a question for you," I asked. She stared at me as she was most likely to weak to even speak, "Are you afraid of me," I continued with a raised eyebrow.

I received no answer so I appeared in her path to the ground with my sword pulled. She fell right onto it and my Murciélago ran her through completely.

I threw the lifeless corpse off of my sword and tucked it away in the scabbard. "Well if that is all you have for me Hueco Mundo," I began while dusting myself off. "Then I bid you adieu," I concluded with a wave before opening a Garganta and leaving altogether.

* * *

_(Narrator's Perspective)(Present)_

Ulquiorra finished telling his story to Ichigo and took a sip of tea. They were sitting at a table in one of the back rooms.

Ichigo had a nervous expression on his face, "So I'm guessing you have come to finish our dual?"

Ulquiorra set his cup back down to the table and sighed, "As much as I would like to I see no reason in doing so!" "Oh yeah," Ichigo asked in surprise, "Why is that?" "You spared my life," Ulquiorra replied, "Because of you I am not dead! My thanks will be to lend you my helping hand!" "That would be useful," Ichigo replied thinking of how much easier life would be with someone as strong as Ulquiorra around.

"Okay," Ichigo replied, "And I'm guessing you're staying here?" "That is correct," Ulquiorra replied, "I do indeed thank Kisuka for his hospitality!"

The two finally returned to the front of the store and to Ichigo's surprise those three girls were still looking through Kisuka's shelves. Although he could only see the purple headed one, and the brown headed one as they browsed through the collection of candy.

"We'll see you tomorrow Ichigo," Kisuka called with a wave and Ichigo nodded.

His eyes were glazed as he was desperately trying to remember what happened at the bridge. All he remembered was the name Senna, but the memories of her that returned to him had already payed their visit and left the bowls of his mind.

He was then stopped however, by a girl with black hair and blue eyes. "Hello," she stated with her arms behind her back. Her sudden appearance startled Ichigo as she had practically ambushed him from out of nowhere. "Uh hello," he replied while scratching his head.

"So your name is Ichigo right? My name is Kazue." "Hello," Ichigo repeated with confusion. "Hey," Kazue whispered and leaned into the orange headed boy. "You see my friend over there," she asked pointing to the girl with purple hair. "Uh yeah," Ichigo replied with a slow and creeped out nod.

"Well she has got the biggest crush on you," Kazue exclaimed. Ichigo looked at her very awkwardly with a red face, "_Riiight_," he stated leaning away. "Ichigo likes her too," Ulquiorra announced loudly from behind. This caused Ichigo to jump slightly, "_Dude_," he exclaimed which caused Senna to look over. She immediately ran over and pulled Kazue away.

"Kazue what are you doing," she asked in a hushed voice. "I'm hooking you up," she confirmed with a thumbs up and Haru walked over to them. "Yeah and I was distracting you," she announced proudly.

"_What_ I don't even know him," Senna exclaimed, "And why are you to conspiring against me!?" "More like for you," Haru replied with a mocking scold. "After all _you_ told us you thought he was cute once he and that depressed looking friend of his went to the back," she continued. "Yeah," Kazue added, "Why else do you think we have been here for so long?"

Meanwhile Ichigo pushed the fourth Espada back towards the counter.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me," Ichigo asked as his reddened face was beginning to clear. "You mean what am I doing _for_ you," Ulquiorra corrected while still keeping his composure. "No," Ichigo replied firmly.

"Well Ichigo," Urahara began cheerfully while leaning over the counter, "You sure are quite the romantic!" "Stay out of this _you_," Ichigo murmured while gritting his teeth and shooting a glare at the man in the hat.

"Oh come on Senna just let us try," Kazue began, "I don't see what the big deal is," Senna replied. "_What_," Haru asked, "Every guy in our school is practically in love with you yet you pay no attention to any of them! This is the first person you have ever even admitted you like!" "_No_, just leave the poor kid alone," Senna demanded.

Ichigo was now planning of a way to make it out of those doors without being seen. "It's times like this I wish I had Kon," Ichigo said but then had an idea. "Hey Urahara, is Kurōdo or Noba around!?" "Nah," Kisuka said scratching his head causing the expression of hope on Ichigo's face to shatter like glass.

"They went to your house," he concluded with a devious smile. "I'm starting to think you're in on this too," Ichigo scolded. "I would never," Urahara began but Ichigo waved him off.

"You could try talking your way out," Ulquiorra suggest but Ichigo sighed. "That one girl is like a shark it'll never work," he replied shaking his head.

"I think you should just make a run for it," Kisuka announced. "No he must keep his composure at all costs," Ulquiorra refuted. "That's easy for you to say," Ichigo replied, "Ugh, that's it I'm just going to leave and hope like hell they don't see me!" "Go forth brave hero," Urahara called encouragingly. Ichigo shot a glare at him from over his shoulders and continued towards the exit. He could almost taste freedom when Kazue stopped him, "Hey wait up," she called and Ichigo swore under his breath.

"Yeah," he asked nervously. "So do you think Senna over there is cute," she asked pointing to the now angered and blushing purple headed girl. Once Ichigo heard that name a wave of depression struck his face, although he could not explain why. "_Kazue_," she squealed, "Uh, I n...," Ichigo's stuttering was cut off. "Oh so she isn't good looking," Haru asked with a scold. "My head is going to explode," Ichigo thought to himself.

"Kisuka," Ichigo called back as he leaned away from the pack of hyenas, "Where is your back exit?" "We don't have one," Kisuka replied. "_What_," Ichigo exclaimed and whipped around completely forgetting about the people in front of him. "How do you not have a back exit!?" "Because I didn't think we'd need one!" "What if there is a fire," Ichigo asked, "We run out the front door," Kisuka confirmed.

"What if you are in the back when a fire breaks out," asked Ichigo. "I make my own exit," Kisuka informed with a smile. Ichigo sighed and turned back to the girls obstructing his path.

"Don't listen to them," Senna announced smiling at him.

Kazue checked her watch, "Well it's time for us to go, we'll see you tomorrow strawberry," she waved before leading the way out of the door.

Ulquiorra applauded Ichigo for his lack of skill. "Very well done," he complemented sarcastically. "I'm going home," Ichigo breathed, "I'm going to go take a shower, go to bed, and forget this day had even happened!"

"Okay Ichigo," Urahara chuckled, "See ya tomorrow!" "Like hell you will," Ichigo replied before walking out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys did that," Senna complained as they walked through the streets. "Oh, you'll be thanking us tomorrow when we set up with a date," Kazue exclaimed. Senna smiled and her two friends looked back at her shocked that she had not said anything yet.

* * *

Ichigo put his hand on the doorknob to his house when he sensed his father from behind the door. "Well," Ichigo sighed in relief, "If he wasn't going to ambush me tonight I'm pretty sure that would prove I'm in the Twilight Zone! Which means Ulquiorra would have probably turned out to be a robot, and God knows what those girls would be!"

Ichigo opened the door with a groan, "You're late son," Isshin yelled as a foot flew at the orange haired Shinigami. Ichigo quickly kicked him in the gut which caused Isshin to land on his back, twitching in pain. "Hey Ichigo," Yuzu called cheerfully from the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" "Nah," Ichigo replied shaking his head.

"You let your guard down," Isshin yelled as he rose up quickly, "Damn you," Ichigo exclaimed and threw his father back to the ground. "Ah very good my son," he shot up while rubbing the back of his head, "I have nothing left..." "To teach me," Ichigo interrupted with a roll of his eyes, "Yeah you say that every time and yet, what happens everyday!?" "I attack you," Isshin asked and Ichigo nodded, "Yeah! Don't think I'll let up either," Isshin exclaimed with his index in the air. "Now if you'll excuse me," Isshin continued and darted over to the large picture of his late wife.

"Could you get rid of that creepy thing already," Karin asked with a scold from the stairwell. Ichigo patted her on the head as he walked up to his room and disappeared for the night.


	3. Only Temporary

_**Chapter Three: Only Temporary**_

"Wake up son," Isshin yelled while charging for a sleeping Ichigo. "Son of a bitch," Ichigo murmured as he quickly opened the window and ducked allowing his psychotic father to fly out.

"Idiot," he sighed then proceeded to take a shower and get dressed. He darted down the stares where Yuzu was preparing breakfast as usual.

"Morning Ichigo," Yuzu waved. Karin was already at the table scolding her father who was giving the huge picture a Masaki a good morning hug. "Can't you give it a rest for once in your life," Ichigo asked his father aggressively. "_Never_," Isshin replied as he rubbed his face on the poster. Everyone eventually parted ways for the day.

* * *

"Ichigo there you are," Misato exclaimed waving at the orange headed teen who just entered the classroom. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this now but you're being transferred!" "Wait what," Ichigo asked in confusion, "Is that possible!?" "Oh no," Keigo squealed in agony from behind and embraced his friend. Ichigo threw him off and returned his attention to the teacher.

She looked down at a clipboard, "Yes, it's weird because you are only going for a month!" Misato then looked up at him with a smile, "Fortunately it's not that far from here!" She then tossed Ichigo a paper with all of the needed information on it. "So that's it," Ichigo asked and Misato nodded, "You'd better get going!"

"Wait now," Ichigo asked in shock and Misato nodded once more. "Well that is no fun," Mizuiro said from behind, "Damn," Ichigo exclaimed and darted out of the room. "Hey are we still going to the arcade tonight," Mizuiro asked as he watched Ichigo run off. "Yeah," he confirmed before turning a corner into oblivion.

"_Dammit_," Ichigo exclaimed once more as he quickly ran over the bridge to his destination.

* * *

Twenty minutes would pass and Ichigo darted into the room of his new class. He had changed and now wore brown pants and a green shirt. "Oh so you must be another one of the transfers eh," a middle aged woman asked turning from her desk. "Yes," Ichigo breathed, "Sorry I'm late but I wasn't told until after I got to my class," he complained and the teacher laughed.

Meanwhile a girl with purple hair and amber eyes sitting towards the back of the room gasped at the familiar face.

"Yes," the woman replied, "There have been some issues with the schools so you are not the only one who will have to attend this school for a month or so. In fact we have one in this classroom now," she then stood and pointed towards the front row, far left where a boy the same age as Ichigo sat with messy black hair and brown eyes. "Yasuo over there is in the same situation!" "I hate this," Yasuo exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Ichigo sighed and took a seat. "Hey you," said a cheerful voice to his right. Ichigo looked over and his eyes widened, "Do you remember me," Senna asked. "Uh you mean from yesterday," he asked scratching his head. "Yeah," Senna replied loudly as she abruptly placed her hands on Ichigo's desk and leaned into him. Ichigo leaned away, nearly falling out of his seat. "_Senna_," the woman in front called at the two looked back at her, "Please wait until _after_ class is over to harass the new student!"

Senna giggled, "Yes ma'am, sorry!"

* * *

Ulquiorra was reading through some old records he kept on Ichigo and his friends while he was still fighting against them. "What are you up too," Yoruichi asked as she stopped at the doorway. "Well," Ulquiorra began with a confused voice, "I was looking through these old things before I tossed them out and I am coming across one particular ally of Ichigo's I have never heard of!" Yoruichi's eyebrow raised, "Maybe I can help?" "Yes," Ulquiorra began, "That is, if you have heard of a female Soul Reaper named, Senna?"

"I haven't heard of that name," Yoruichi replied, "But you might want to ask Ichigo about it!" "Very well," Ulquiorra replied. He then closed his files and walked out of the room.

* * *

Eventually the lunch bell rang, "Halfway done with this damn day," Ichigo sighed in his mind.

He stood up and walked out the door.

He walked down the hallways as each person minded kept to their own, whilst a few were staring at him no doubt due to his orange hair. A streak of purple soon zipped past him and stopped in his path. "Uh," he stuttered as he looked down to Senna. "Do you wanna have lunch with my friends and I," she asked with her best smile.

"Well," Ichigo began shaking his head. Senna's eyes then saddened and her bottom lip began to quiver. "_Dammit_," he exclaimed in defeat, "Alright fine!" Her face immediately adopted it's usual smile and she grabbed Ichigo by the wrist. "Uh, hey," Ichigo exclaimed before getting yanked to the roof.

The two arrived on the roof where they were confronted by Senna's two friends Kazue and Haru. They both gasped to see Ichigo at their school. "I sure hope the whiplash doesn't come with a fee," Ichigo groaned while stretching his arm out. "Well strawberry you are persistent," Kazue announced with a smile. Ichigo grew red although this was quickly discarded with a look of irritation, "I was transferred," he began but his voice was cut off. "Yeah, yeah," Haru replied, "We know there was a screw up with the schools so now you are here, which means you and Senna can have plenty of time together!" "Dammit," Ichigo exclaimed lowly, "Shut up you two," Senna demanded. Eventually everyone got acquainted and began to eat their meals. "So Ichigo," Kazue began, "Where did you transfer from?" "Karakura High," he informed.

They continued to inquire him about the friends that he had. His teacher, what he did all day and so on.

* * *

Ulquiorra was in his soul form when he abruptly climbed into the window of Ichigo's classroom. Uryū nearly fainted and Orihime's jaw dropped. Chad was also very confused, "You four," Ulquiorra called pointing to each of them. "Uh, I need to use the restroom," Uryu announced with his hand raised. Misato nodded and Uryu left the room followed by Ulquiorra.

Uryū looked at the Espada nervously, "Do not worry," Ulquiorra announced, "Ichigo already knows I'm here and I need to speak with him!" "Oh," Uryū sighed in slight relief and pushed up his glasses, "Well Ichigo was transferred but I don't know where to yet." "I see," Ulquiorra sighed, "If that is the case I'll just track his spiritual pressure!" Ulquiorra then preformed a Sonído and disappeared. "Hey wait," Uryū called but sighed and lowered his hand.

* * *

"So do you have any family," Haru asked. "Yeah I live with my father and two younger sisters," Ichigo confirmed. "Oh yeah, and what about your mother," Senna inquired further. A dark look swept Ichigo's face, "She died when I was young."

Senna covered her mouth, "I'm sorry!" "No," Ichigo replied quietly waving her away, "You didn't know. So tell me about yourselves," Ichigo continued trying to change the subject. The group talked to one another for a fairly long period of time when Senna began to panic. She saw out in the distance, Ulquiorra standing on thin air several yards away.

Ichigo did not notice her but did sense Ulquiorra from behind. He looked back and swallowed the green pill. He immediately shot out of his body where Kon took control. "Kon don't screw anything up," Ichigo said aggressively and Kon covertly nodded. Senna let out a scream and began to crawl away. "What's wrong Senna," Haru asked. "_Ichigo_," she exclaimed in a frenzy. Ichigo was shocked but calmed himself then reached into his pocket. He then pulled out what appeared to be a candy dispenser however, when he pushed the button on the top a pink smoke shot into the air.

The girls went quiet and Ichigo disappeared with Ulquiorra.

* * *

"What was that," Ulquiorra asked as they reappeared in the sky above the bridge. "I don't know," Ichigo replied. "She can see us," Ulquiorra exclaimed. "Well she won't remember anything now," Ichigo informed with his arms crossed.

"Are you sure you should have used that," Ulquiorra asked with a curious expression. "It's better then an explanation," Ichigo replied. "Yes but if that girl could see us," Ulquiorra responded, "Then it would probably be best to know what her abilities are, and what enables her to do that!" "That girl has no ability," Ichigo huffed, "Don't even worry about it." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at him but decided it would be best to get to the point.

"The reason I came here," Ulquiorra began and pulled the folder out from underneath his arm. "Is this," he then handed the file to Ichigo, "Do the things described in here make any sense to you?"

Ichigo looked through the papers, scanning them with a pondering expression.

"Nope," Ichigo replied and flipped the file closed before handing it back to the Espada.

However, before Ulquiorra could grab it Ichigo immediately took it back. "Sorry," he said glancing up at the man of despair. "Let me just take another look." "As you wish," Ulquiorra replied.

He looked at a reoccurring word that kept popping up, "_Shinenju_," he murmured. "Does that sound familiar," asked Ulquiorra. "As a matter of fact it does," Ichigo looked around for a moment, "Come with me," he stated and he along with Ulquiorra left the scene.

They reappeared at a random street downtown. "What are we doing here," Ulquiorra asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Give me a minute," Ichigo replied and he gained a thousand yard stare as he looked to the ground. Ichigo then saw a fuzzy flash in his head.

He saw something moving above him, he then remembered this street being bathed in white. He saw a flash of an unidentifiable figure in front of him. The vision was very blurry and he could not see anything clearly.

"I was here when I first found," Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Found... found some sort of object! I don't know what it was. I can't remember," he exclaimed before being pulled back to reality and turned his attention to the Espada. "What ever this is," Ulquiorra announced with his arms crossed and a very interested expression. "We should probably get to the bottom of it!"

Ichigo scratched his head, "Show me the file again."

Ulquiorra tilted his head and tossed over the folder. Ichigo examined it for a moment, "I know that name," Ichigo finally announced. "Which name," Ulquiorra asked. "Senna," he replied, "I heard that name earlier yesterday! Remember," he then turned to the Espada, "She was at Urahara's Shop and I was talking to her today!" "I don't think you were speaking with the same person as listed in here," Ulquiorra informed, "But was she the one who saw me?" Ichigo nodded, "Then it is best that you keep an eye on her," Ulquiorra concluded. "Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "We'll do some more digging this weekend," Ichigo announced, "I should probably head back now anyway."

"That's fine," Ulquiorra replied, "But watch yourself out there Ichigo!" The orange haired Shinigami looked back to his new friend with an odd look, "Why?" "Why do you think," Ulquiorra inquired calmly. "Even I have not heard of this, Shinenju until today. You said it yourself you do not know what it is, or how you know of it! So if we are going to hunt this thing down we need to be careful! After all there is no telling what it can do, or if anyone else is looking for it."

"Do you think we should ask Kisuka about this," Ichigo asked. "Let's see if we can't get a foothold on the situation _before_ we make a lot of noise," Ulquiorra suggested. With that the two quietly nodded in agreement before going there separate ways.

* * *

Ichigo met Kon and reentered his body continuing the remaining half of the day normally.

However, after class was dismissed he neared the exit before being stopped. "So Ichigo," Senna announced to his right. He turned to her and she beamed up at him. She glanced down the hall where Haru and Kazue were peaking from around a corner. "You know the fair is in town this next weekend," Senna continued with her hands behind her back. "Oh yeah," Ichigo asked slightly not paying attention as that vision from earlier had taken most of his focus. Senna bit her lip hesitantly, "Do you want to go," Ichigo abruptly asked almost instinctively while he covertly stared off into space. However, he immediately was brought back to reality. Her face lit up and Ichigo immediately backed away. "_Great_," she exclaimed before Ichigo could protest, "See you next Saturday!" She then skipped off down the hallway.

Ichigo groaned and slammed his palm into his forehead, "This is just great," he growled in his mind. "One thing after another! Oh well, at least I don't have to deal with that until next week!" He then checked his watch.

"Damn," he shouted in his mind, "I have to meet Mizuiro today," he then darted off into the winding streets.


	4. Radio, Earth

_**Chapter Four: Radio, Earth**_

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were tossing a tennis ball back and forth to each other as they laid back against some clouds in the sky just above the park.

"Maybe it's some sort of glowing jewel," Ichigo stated as he tossed the ball to his friend on the cloud in front of him. "It could be an obelisk," Ulquiorra suggested as he caught the ball.

"Yeah, or maybe it's some strange glowing anomaly," Ichigo stated as he caught the ball and threw it back. "Or maybe it's a person," Ulquiorra responded and threw the ball back. However, something hit Ichigo and he dropped his arms allowing the ball to fly past him and down to the earth. He looked to the sky for a moment before he was sucked into a daydream.

Ichigo was walking through the streets with Rukia as they followed something. Ichigo struggled to see what it was and he knew that whatever was in front of him had to be the Shinenju. "Hey," he exclaimed to Rukia although she seemed to not be able to hear him. "That thing is the key to all of this," his own voice rang out in his head. "Hey Ichigo," said Rukia as she abruptly stopped and turned to her comrade. "Hey Ichigo," she repeated without blinking and her eyes turned green for a split second. Ichigo looked at her in confusion just before she suddenly punched him in the right eye.

Ichigo then snapped back into reality and rubbed his face. "Finally," Ulquiorra sighed, Ichigo then looked to the tennis ball nestled in his lap, "Hey what the hell," he yelled. "You dozed off," Ulquiorra informed, "Anyways Ichigo," the Espada then stood up and turned away. "I'll be right back, let me just go get that file from Urahara's and we will do some more reading." With that Ulquiorra preformed a Sonído and left the scene.

Ichigo laid back with his arms crossed behind his head. He looked up into the clear blue sky and watched a plane go by high into thin air before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Ichigo wake up," called an unexpected voice. When he opened his eyes he found himself not in the clouds but in his inner world. "Hey Ichigo wake the hell up," his Hollow exclaimed clapping his hands. He looked over to see the demon and Zangetsu starring at him. "Oh what's up you two," he asked in a slur. "We need your help," Zangetsu replied. "With what," Ichigo asked.

"Wait, wait," the Hollow exclaimed with his hands in the air. "Word on the street is, my King has a date!?"

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah, what of it?"

"_This_," the white imp stated and tossed him a piece of paper, "You can thank me later," he continued sadistically. Ichigo caught the paper and examined it with a scold.

"Pick up lines," Ichigo asked and the Hollow nodded proudly. "Hey baby," Ichigo began to read aloud with his right eyebrow raise, "You look like you're running a fever, fortunately I have the medicine!" His Hollow smiled widely and Ichigo continued, "What's up girl, are you hungry cause I've got a meal for you right here!" Ichigo shook his head in disappointment but continued to read.

"Do you like the way my voice sounds, because if you play your cards right you'll be hearing it all night! Jesus Christ," Ichigo exclaimed. "Keep reading," Hichigo giggled yet remained confident.

"Yo bitch, come take a little walk with me on the wild side," Ichigo looked up at his Hollow bewildered, "Okay that one is just cheep!"

He then returned his attention to the paper. "Hey girl," he began, "Are those hands of yours soft? If so I've got the perfect idea!" Ichigo looked up at his Hollow in horror, "No," he yelled, "You haven't even got to the best ones," the imp replied and Ichigo looked back down.

"Hey cowgirl, you wanna take a ride on... _Okay_," Ichigo said with wide eyes I can't even read some of these. "Just skip to the last one," the Hollow stated and Ichigo complied. "Hey baby I sure hope you're... Yeah, I'm not reading this," Ichigo announced with a red face. The white faced demon immediately fell to the ground in hysteria while Ichigo watched him in shock. He threw the paper away before scolding both of them, "Why did you guys call me here," he demanded. The Hollow took control of himself and stood next to Zangetsu. "We can't make up our minds," the old man stated, "Yeah we need your help," the Hollow added. "So what do you think," Zangetsu asked, "HBO, or high speed internet?"

"Are you kidding me," Ichigo asked in irritation, "You call me here for that!?" "Well," the Hollow began, "We could do HBO because all your world gets is crappy cable, or we could go with high speed internet since your world sucks and we are living on dial up!" Ichigo pondered for a moment, "I would go for internet because then you could watch all of your favorite shows on Netflix or something!" "That's what I told your inner Hollow," Zangetsu informed. "Okay that makes sense," the demon responded with his index to his chin. "Or better yet," Ichigo continued, "Why not just get both?" The Hollow and Zangetsu looked at each other as they clearly did not think of that. "Well don't call me unless your really need help," Ichigo stated, he then left his inner world. "He'll be back," his Hollow stated with his arms crossed.

* * *

Ichigo returned to reality to see Ulquiorra sitting back on his cloud reading the file over. "You know Ichigo," Ulquiorra began, "I feel like we are missing something." "Missing one thing," Ichigo asked, "We are missing several things," he refuted. "We don't know what the Shinenju is! We don't know who these people are! And it is pretty uncertain as to whether that girl Senna has something to do with all of this!" "I doubt it," Ulquiorra refuted, "Think about it! If she were a Shinigami she would not have reacted like that! She is a simple human who can see spirits and nothing more."

The orange haired Shinigami huffed, "You were just nagging me a week ago about whipping her memories, and now you say she's useless! And those are good points," Ichigo stated gesturing to the Espada, "They were also good when _I_ brought them up to _you_!"

Ichigo then leaned back with his arms crossed and looked to his right, "Regardless we can't rule anything out yet! We know _nothing_ about this situation."

The two remained silent for the longest time and eventually Ichigo fell asleep.

He woke up and was immediately startled to see the sky bathed in an orange sunlight. He looked around frantically, "Ulquiorra," he called with his right hand next to his mouth, "Ulquiorra," he repeated.

He then looked to his lap and found a note that read:

"_Ichigo, meet me at your house when you are done resting!_

_-Cifer"_

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck before flash stepping away.

* * *

He arrived in his room where Kon was chasing the other Mod Souls around in his room. "Hey Ichigo," he stated and sat in the middle of the floor, "Is it okay for me to be in your body a little while longer..." his voice was cut off by Ichigo forcing himself back into his body. He then caught the pill as it flew up into mid air and shoved it back into the stuffed lion, "Aw great," he complained and Ririn walked up to him. She abruptly punched him in the face causing him to fall to the ground, "You deserved it," she exclaimed.

"Hey is Ulquiorra around here by any chance," Ichigo asked. "You mean the really depressed guy with green eyes," Kurōdo asked as he and Noba crawled out from underneath the bed. "Yeah," Ichigo confirmed with a nod, "He is downstairs with your family," Kurōdo informed. Ichigo then darted down the stairs before his father did anything to get himself killed.

"He sure is in a hurry," Ririn noted, "Now to deal with you Kon," she continued. "You already punched me," he whined. "Yes," Ririn stated, "But you have been chasing us around _all_ day," Noba announced in a mumble. "It's payback time," Ririn said with an evil expression as the three loomed over him bursting with insidious ideas.

Ichigo stepped down the stairs to see Ulquiorra, Karin, and Yuzu at the dinner table whilst Isshin was hog tied and mouth tapped shut while he lied in the middle of the living room floor.

"My apologies," Ulquiorra announced calmly with a wave, "But he would not stop attacking me!" "No," Ichigo replied while scolding his father as he desperately gestured with his head to come untie him. "I should have done something like this a _long_ time ago," Ichigo continued. He ignored Isshin and went to the kitchen to prepare a plate.

Ichigo sat down next Ulquiorra and began to eat. "Since I arrived here," Ulquiorra began, "I must know who that picture on the wall depicts." Ichigo dropped his face into his palm, "My father put that picture up," he informed, "It's of our mother," Karin added with a similar expression.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow, "Well Ichigo I stopped by in the first place to hand you these," he place a copy of the file, and several notes taped to the top. He then stood up, "I'll be leaving now, see you tomorrow."

Everyone waved goodbye to the Espada and Ichigo tucked the information in his lap before proceeding to eat his meal.


	5. High Wire

_**Chapter Five: High Wire**_

The next day came and Ichigo was sitting at his desk reading through the notes Ulquiorra had left for him.

"_Dammit,_ none of these makes any sense," he exclaimed running his hands through his hair in frustration. At that moment however, a knock came to his door. "Ichigo," Karin's voice called, "There are some girls her to see you!" "Of course there are," he stated with his head down before standing up and walking outside.

Isshin's jaw dropped and Yuzu was just as shocked when she stepped back down the stairs with her brother. "And," Isshin began with a stutter, "Y-you're _both_ her to see Ichigo!?" "That's right," Kazue informed proudly as she and Haru stood at the door. "A-at the same time," Isshin struggled but was pushed away by his son, "Get lost," he groaned. "_Huh_," he asked wondering how they knew where he lived. "Oh there you are strawberry," Haru announced.

The two then abruptly darted up the stairs, "Show us where your room is," Kazue exclaimed as she dragged Ichigo up the stairs. "What the hell," he asked aloud before disappearing from the living room. Haru however, looked back to Isshin, "By any chance is there a spare bedroom in this house?" Isshin grew red in the face, "Yes," he murmured. With that Haru followed her two friends up the steps.

The three arrived back in Ichigo's bedroom, luckily the Mod Souls heard the commotion from inside and ducked out of sight. "Wow it's a lot cleaner than I expected," Kazue informed. Ichigo sat on his bed while Kazue sat in the chair, and Haru sat on his desk.

"How do you know where I live," Ichigo asked with a concerned expression. "You're not that hard to find Ichigo," Haru informed.

"So what brings you here," Ichigo continued not knowing which questions to ask first.

"Well," Kazue began but was interrupted by some racket at Ichigo's door. "Not this again," he exclaimed and ran over to his door. He threw it open to see Isshin and Yuzu listening in while Karin was scolding them from a distance. "The hell are you two doing," he asked in a yell. Yuzu ran down the stairs while Isshin was thrown down behind her.

Ichigo shut the door and returned to his seat on the bed.

"So anyways," Kazue continued ignoring what just happened, "Since you and Senna are going to be dating now..." "Hey," Ichigo yelled cutting off Kazue's tease. She laughed and Haru took over, "Well we were wondering if by any chance, and we know this is asking a lot!" The two quickly closed their eyes tightly and tensed up, "We were wondering if you would let Senna move in with you," they asked simultaneously. "What," Ichigo asked in shock, "Why!? What's the point? Doesn't she have a home?"

"No," Kazue replied, "She's been living with me," Haru added. "But I'm going to be moving soon and Kazue's house doesn't have any room for her!"

"Wait, why doesn't she have a home," Ichigo asked. The two sighed and looked at each other, "Her parent's up and left some time ago, back when we first met her," Kazue informed. "Yeah," Haru confirmed, "She said this happened the day we met her. She was just lying on the ground in the park when I accidentally tripped over her. We talked for a while and I let her stay at my place ever sense."

"You know what's so weird about it," Kazue began darkly. "Her story is really inconsistent. I'm not saying she's a liar, but I honestly don't even think she knows!"

For some reason this led Ichigo to look down to the papers Haru was sitting on. "What do you mean by that," Ichigo asked curiously.

"She will say they left, but a few more recent times she has said they've died," Haru informed, "Also," Kazue added, "When she talks about it, you can see in her eyes she gets really confused and slightly agitated!" Ichigo found that particular detail very interesting and suddenly had a flash back.

He was speaking to someone in his room, but he could not see who it was.

"Oh yeah my dad was way different," a familiar female voice exclaimed in an echo. "Hey Senna, are you okay," Ichigo's own voice rang out before he was sucked back into reality.

"So what do you say," Kazue pleaded while they gave him their best smiles.

Ichigo sighed, "Is there no one else who can take her in?" The two girls looked at each other in disappointment. "You know because of her personality she isn't very well liked," Kazue informed. "What," Ichigo asked in shock. "How could anyone not like her," he asked quietly while looking down. The two girls threw their hands up in the air, "Will you do it," Haru asked with wide eyes.

Before Ichigo could replied Isshin immediately burst into the room with overly dramatic tears, "Of course she can stay," he balled. Ichigo quietly placed his head into his palms and let out a sigh.

Kazue and Haru were both relieved to hear this. "Yuzu, Karin," he called, "We have a third daughter at long last!" "What," Yuzu called back, "Give it a rest old man," Karin growled from the stairs.

Ichigo threw his father out of the room once more and shut it quickly.

The two were staring at him for a few silent seconds. Ichigo finally sighed, "When are you leaving, Haru." "Today," she replied. "Today," Ichigo exclaimed. Haru nodded, "Yeah at noon, so can you meet us in the park in like thirty minutes?" "I guess," Ichigo nodded with confusion, "We'll tell Senna then," she continued.

"You haven't already told her you were coming to talk to me," Ichigo asked in shock. "She doesn't even know we're moving," Haru informed. "We'll tell her today," Kazue added. "Why are you just now asking me though," Ichigo inquired. "We used this week to see if we could trust you," Kazue confirmed. "Yeah, we wouldn't just toss Senna to some random guy would we," asked Haru. Ichigo sighed once more and looked to the window to see Ulquiorra in his soul form waiting for him. "Well then I'll see you guys at the park," he concluded. "Okay bye Ichigo," Haru exclaimed before darting out the door. Kazue walked past him, "Thanks," she uttered before following her friend.

He then turned to the Espada who was lifting an eyebrow at him, "I see you're quite busy today," Ulquiorra began. "Yeah, just give me about two hours and we'll do some more searching," Ichigo replied as he sat back down on his bed. "As you wish," Ulquiorra said before preforming a Sonído and disappearing completely.

* * *

Ichigo arrived at the park to see Kazue, Haru, and Senna sitting on a bench. "Ichigo," Senna called with a cheerful wave. Ichigo smiled lightly and approached hesitantly.

"So why are we all here," Senna inquired. "Well," Haru began, "I'm moving!"

Senna did not know how to react to this so she remained quiet with a blank expression. "And since we're moving you'll have to stay with Ichigo from now on." Her face slightly lit up from this, "When are you leaving," she asked slowly. "_Now_," Haru informed. Senna looked to the ground, "So that's why you were boxing everything up," she said quietly. Haru then stood up, "Don't worry Senna, you'll be just fine," she said while stretching her arms in relief. Senna abruptly took Haru into a hug, "Goodbye," she stated quietly.

"Ichigo," Haru turned with sharp eyes to the orange haired teen, "Keep a close eye on her!"

"I will," Ichigo assured while scratching his head.

Senna released Haru who then began to walk away with a wave.

"Goodbye Haru," Kazue called. "So do you need to get anything," Ichigo asked turning to the amber eyed mystery. She nodded, "I just have a small closet with all of my clothes in it!" "Well let's go ahead and get it," Ichigo announced and the two walked off. "See you guys tomorrow," Kazue called after them.

* * *

Ichigo and Senna stepped into the dark home that was once filled with life. "Tell me more about your family," Senna asked as she led the way upstairs, "I've already told you everything," he groaned. "And you'll be meeting them soon!" "I know, but tell me anyway," she replied with a giggle.

"Well my dad is a freaking nutcase that tries to attack me every five seconds. My sisters are normal, Yuzu usually does the chores while Karin is just, Karin."

She abruptly stopped as she was pulled into a flashback, causing Ichigo to bump into her.

She heard the audible laughter of a child, "I use to have a sister," she stated with a strange look. "Are you okay Senna," asked Ichigo with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine," Senna replied with a laugh. "Come on slow poke," she exclaimed charging around the corner and into her old room. "This was were Haru and I would sleep," she informed.

Senna stepped to the closet and opened it allowing a large amount of clothes to fall to the floor. "A small closet huh," Ichigo asked in irritation and Senna laughed at him.

* * *

The two arrived at the Kurosaki house, Senna holding only a few light things while Ichigo was under a mountain of clothing. Isshin's jaw dropped once more to see Senna. "_Ah_," he exclaimed as Yuzu and Karin walked up to them. "So you're Senna," Yuzu stated with a bow, "I'm Yuzu." "And I'm Karin," the black haired girl said with a scold. "My name's Senna," she replied happily. Isshin immediately threw himself to the shrine of Masaki. "Finally our Ichigo has grown up and will now give us grandchildren," he exclaimed with tears. "Ignore him," Ichigo growled.

The two walked upstairs, "This is your room," he announced placing the clothes on the floor, "Wow a whole room to myself," she asked as she span around.

"Well I hate to leave you here alone so soon," Ichigo began and Senna turned to him, "But I've got to go meet someone." A spark of jealousy hit her eyes, "_Who_," she asked hoping it was not a female. "One of my friends," Ichigo confirmed, "You probably saw him with me at Urahara's Shop." "Oh you mean the guy with those green tear drops under his eyes," she asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah him," he replied backing away. Senna sat on the bed looking to her feet and Ichigo left the room. He was half way down the stairs when he lightly hit the wall, "Ugh, fine," he groaned and marched back up the steps.

"Okay," he began in the doorway and Senna looked over to him, "I'll stay and help you get more acquainted before I go." "Oh you don't have to," Senna refuted with a wide smile and glittering eyes which were covertly manipulating him to stay. "No, no, it's fine," he continued. "Okay, show me your room," Senna replied.

The two walked in and Senna immediately plopped down on the bed, "Really spacey in here," she announced. "I guess," Ichigo replied as he sat down in his chair and gazed at the ceiling. Senna looked over to his desk and saw the notes Ulquiorra and Ichigo had collected so far. She abruptly picked them up and began to read them, "Hey," Ichigo exclaimed. "What is..._Shinengoo_," she asked holding a paper sideways while trying to pronounce the word. "_Shinenju_," Ichigo corrected as he snatched the paper away from her. "Yeah, what is that," she asked with wide eyes. "Nothing," he stated.

She looked back down to the papers in her lap, "Senna," she asked with a tilted head, "Nothing about you," he pouted. "And while we are on the topic of weird things," Senna continued looking to her new friend, "Why don't you tell me about when you were in those black robes. Ichigo gasped and looked over to her, "You remembered," he asked in disbelief. "Of course," Senna laughed and Ichigo's eyes grew large in horror, "I had a feeling you were wiping our memories with that pink thing so I just played along!"

"Well I could explain it to you but you wouldn't believe a word of it," Ichigo replied with his head down. "Ichigo," she giggled said placing her hand on his leg to gain his attention, "I saw you step out of your own body! I saw that friend of yours standing in mid air! I think I'll believe you!" He then leaned his head back, "Hey Kurōdo, Noba, Ririn, Kon, you guys can come out now!" The four Mod Souls crawled out from underneath the bed and Senna shrieked.

Ichigo laughed at her reaction. "Uh," she stated, "Oh my word aren't you the most adorable thing," Kurōdo exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm Kurōdo," he continued, "I'm Ririn," the bird added. "Noba," the unidentifiable stuffed animal murmured, "And I'm Kon," the lion yelled as it leaped for Senna ready to hug her tightly. Ichigo however, grabbed Kon in mid air, "Don't start perving out on her too," Ichigo said angrily and threw Kon into a wall. "If he tries anything just punch him," Ichigo informed.

"You three are so cute," Senna squealed as she hugged the Mod Souls tightly.

She released them onto the bed and examined them. "So what's your relationship with Ichigo," Ririn asked with envy as she tapped his foot. "Ichigo is _nothing_ to her," Kon yelled as he jumped up and wrapped around Senna's chest. "You pervert," she exclaimed, and opened the window before throwing him out. "Oh I'm sorry Ichigo," she said looking to the ground below, "But I think a dog is dragging Kon away." "Yeah that happens a lot," Ichigo replied, "But they always bring him back," he continued rolling his eyes.

"So are you gonna tell me about all of this or what," she asked. "It's all pretty long and complex are you sure you want to know," Ichigo asked. Senna tossed the files back onto the desk and laid down on the bed. "I'm all ears," she giggled as she moved under the blankets. Ichigo gazed out the window as he told Senna all about the Hollows, Shinigami, Quincy, Mod Souls, Chad, Orihime, Uryū, and everything else. "So how did you get involved with all of this," Senna asked with her eyes closed as she relaxed under the covers.

Ichigo then told her about how he met Rukia and how she was captured. "So what did you do," she asked with interest. Ichigo then told her everything that happened in the Soul Society, about Aizen his other two comrades, along with every other encounter.

By now the sun was beginning to lower, "Then what happened," Senna asked with relaxation as the stories were clearly putting her to sleep.

Ichigo sighed and began the long story of how Orihime was captured and taken to Hueco Mundo. He went on to discuss the war with Aizen and how he lost his powers. He then discussed how he gained them by the help of Xcution.

He looked down to see Senna sleeping soundly with the Mod Souls also in a slumber on top of her. He admired her for a few moments before checking the time, "_Damn_," he whispered and darted out the door.

* * *

Ulquiorra was waiting for him in a cloud when Ichigo flash stepped before him. "About time," Ulquiorra grunted, "You won't believe it," Ichigo began darkly. "The memory wiper that I used on Senna turned out to not have even worked!" Ulquiorra stood up in amazement, "_What_," he asked. "Yeah, she said she was just playing along," Ichigo exclaimed.

"My God Ichigo," Ulquiorra stated, "We need to keep a close eye on her!"

"I know," Ichigo replied. He then rubbed his head as he began to remember something. This memory had been scratching around in his head since he was carrying Senna's clothes. Her scent itself seemed to be reminding him of something. "Hey Ulquiorra," he began and the Espada looked up at him. "Follow me!" The two then disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in the sky looming over the festival which was currently being set up.

The two lowered to a wire that lights were hung from. Ichigo sat down on it while Ulquiorra outstretched his arms and began to walk along the wire balancing himself on it. Ichigo looked to the ground, "I almost never come here so why is this place so damn familiar," he asked in his mind.

He then looked to Ulquiorra, "Hey," he began and Ulquiorra looked slightly over his shoulder back to Ichigo. "Yes," he asked, "I need you to fall off of that," Ichigo replied which confused the Espada greatly. "I need you to fall and then at the last second use Sonído to reappear on that table," he said pointing to a table to the far left. "As you wish," Ulquiorra said and slowly fell off to his right. Ichigo watched closely while the Espada did as told.

"Anything," Ulquiorra asked in a yell. Ichigo then found himself in a flashback.

He kept seeing flashes of the Shinenju which was still a figure too shady to tell what it was. He saw himself run all over this place one night. "Yeah," Ichigo finally replied, "But this still isn't enough," he continued. "Well then," Ulquiorra stated reappearing on the wire next to Ichigo. "Let's do some more searching this next weekend, after your little date that is." "Sounds good," Ichigo responded before they both left the scene.


	6. Abstract Romance

_Note: I'm going to put this series on hold until I finish Cold War. I am going to try and finish it by next week so I can start working on this._

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Abstract Romance**_

Ichigo was digging around in his closet while Senna was lying on his bed snuggling against his pillow. "Are you almost ready," she groaned, "Yeah, just give me a minute."

"You know," she began, "Besides what you've probably heard from Haru or Kazue I've been on several dates! But the guys always got tired of me," Senna's eyes saddened, "You haven't gotten tired of me have you," she asked as Ichigo continued to tare through his closet. "What are you talking about," he asked before closing it, "Of course not!" Senna immediately stood up excitedly, "Are we ready yet!?" "Yeah I guess," Ichigo replied scratching his head as he took one more look around his room.

"Now for the hard part," he murmured as he and Senna went downstairs to see Isshin with tears in his eyes.

"My son is finally a man," he began but was kicked upside the head by an irritated Ichigo.

He and Senna then noticed bright flashes from behind. They turned to see Ulquiorra on the stairwell repeatedly taking pictures of them, "How adorable," he stated with his usual depression. Ichigo's eye began to twitch and he quickly snatched up the camera. "When the hell did you get here," he asked in anger. "You think you can defeat me that easily," the Espada asked and quickly took another smaller camera out of his back pocket. "Damn you," the orange head said clenching his fists.

"Come on Ichigo," Senna exclaimed tugging his arm. "I'll deal with you later," Ichigo said harshly before following the purple haired girl out the door. Karin scolded her crying father while Yuzu looked awkwardly at Ulquiorra, "How did you get inside our house!?" "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to," Ulquiorra informed.

* * *

Ichigo watched as Senna danced around him on their way to the festival. She soon settled down and began to walk along side her escort. "You're going to have to win me a stuffed animal," she informed with excitement. "We have four at home," Ichigo reminded. "Yeah but I want one that doesn't talk," Senna replied with a laugh. "And you'll have to buy me some cotton candy," Senna began to list all of the things she desired and Ichigo took his wallet out. "Goodbye, my friend," he stated in his mind with grief in his eyes as he listened to her long list of items.

"Hey Ichigo," his Hollow's voice rang out. Ichigo then grew very irritated, "What!? What could you possibly want," he yelled in his head. "I'm honestly not hear to screw anything up," his Hollow announced truthfully. "But I know you and Ulquiorra have been searching for those lost memories of yours and something about this girl is familiar to me!" "Oh yeah," Ichigo asked calming down. "Yeah, go ahead and enjoy your little date. I'll tell you what I found later!"

Senna looked up to Ichigo and saw his thousand yard stare. "Hey," she nagged for attention while tugging his shirt. "Huh," he asked frantically, "We're here," she said pointing to the entrance. "Oh, okay," he replied before they both stepped into the entrance.

However, Ichigo immediately saw Tatsuki waiting in a long line. She grew tired of waiting and looked over to see them. "Ichigo," she called with a wave. "Oh hey Senna," Ichigo said while waving back, "Come meet a friend of mine!"

"Who's this," Tatsuki asked while tilting her head. "Oh Tatsuki, this is Senna," Ichigo informed. Senna bowed, "Ichigo has told me a lot about you," she stated with a smile.

Tatsuki examined her for a moment then turned to Ichigo with a threatening look, "She's very pretty Ichigo," Tatsuki informed, "_Don't_ screw it up!" She then turned to the now blushing Senna, "Well I need to go, nice to meet you," she said with a smile before running off. "So," Ichigo began awkwardly as they watched her leave, "What do you want to do?" Senna looked around for a moment. "Well you could start by winning me a stuffed animal," she suggested and pointed to a booth ahead of them. Ichigo sighed before complying with her request.

Her present was eventually obtained, "Now what," she asked hugging the stuffed panda tightly. "I don't know are you hungry," Ichigo asked while he contemplated what else they could do. "Yeah," Senna informed, "But I want to go on some rides so lets do that first!" "Good idea," Ichigo shuttered knowing how nauseous he might get.

The two waited in line for one particularly fast ride, "Okay I'll wait here," Ichigo stated trying to ease away from it. Senna however, grabbed him, "Come ride it with me," she pleaded. "If I get sick I'm blaming it on you," he informed with a scold.

This same process happened with each ride Ichigo did not want to take part in any of them, yet Senna was able to manipulate him each time. The two began to enjoy the day greatly.

After a few hours the sun had already set and the two were at a table eating. "This was fun," Senna announced as she looked down to her plate. Ichigo remained silent he as he was studying her for a moment. He could not quiet place it but something about her outfit was familiar. She was wearing a brown shirt over a white under shirt. A maroon tie was visible on her neck, and she was also wearing a brown skirt with tall brown socks. He looked to the yellow ribbon that held her hair up into a spiky ponytail. That was the one thing that seemed to detract from her otherwise matching aesthetic.

He then pulled the red ribbon out of his pocket and laid it on his lap for a moment before concealing it yet again.

"Hey Ichigo," she exclaimed snapping her friend into reality. "Are you listening to me!?" "Oh I'm sorry Senna," he replied shaking his head, "What were you saying?" Senna groaned, "Are you gonna take me on the Ferris wheel?" Ichigo looked to the large rotating wheel. "Yeah sure," he said scratching his head. Senna immediately shot up and grabbed his hand before dragging him to the ride.

The two boarded and immediately went up. Senna's eyes were glued to the window until she looked over to see Ichigo as watched the Karakura bridge from afar with a horrified expression on his face.

"_I'd rather sacrifice myself then watch you die_," a voice rang out in his head. He immediately felt as if he were about to vomit. "Ichigo, are you okay," she asked tilting her head with concern as she saw his fact turn green.

"Yeah," he replied shrugging off his sickly feeling. "Who knew déjà vu could make you so sick," he said to himself while rubbing his head. "Thanks for such a nice day," Senna finally announced in a desperate attempt at breaking the slightly dark silence. "No problem," Ichigo nodded, "We'll defiantly have to do this again some time!" Senna's face lit up in excitement, "You know Ichigo," she asked and her friend turned to her, "I feel like we've met before!" "Uh," Ichigo said not knowing what to say, "Have we," she asked with a curious look in her glittering eyes. "I think so," Ichigo shuttered.

The two eventually left the festival. They walked home, Ichigo watching her dance around him with her stuffed animal in arms.

* * *

They soon arrived at the front door and Ichigo put his hand on the doorknob. "Okay wait here," he stated with his hand held out defensively in front of her. Senna sighed as this had become a routine thing since she moved in. He slowly opened the door and poked his head in. "_Ichigo_," Isshin cried and the orange head groaned as a foot came his way. "Damn you," he yelled before kicking his father away. Ichigo then looked to the couch to see the Espada lying on it, "Greetings," he announced.

"I'll deal with all of this later," Ichigo stated tiredly as he began to trot up the steps. Senna giggled at Isshin before skipping up after him. "Oh Masaki," Isshin called, "I'm going to be a grandfather by tomorrow," he announced. Immediately a shoe flew in his direction as he barely dodged it. He looked up to see Karin scolding him. "Keep him in check," Ichigo murmured as he passed his angry sister. "Would you just leave them alone," Karin asked while spinning the shoe by the lace rapidly in her hand. "_Never_," Isshin replied before the other shoe was tossed to him.

"Hey Ichigo," Yuzu called from the stairs, "Are you guys hungry?" "Nah we just ate," Ichigo called back before shutting the door.

Senna jumped on his bed while Ichigo calmly sat at his desk and looked down to the papers.

"Don't you have your own room," Ichigo asked with a groan. "Uh, yes I do, but I like your room better," Senna informed with a yawn. "Today was so fun," she exclaimed as she kicked her shoes off of her feet and into the air. One of them landed on Ichigo's head, "Watch it," he snapped. "You're such a jerk," Senna sighed with a smile.

Senna gazed out the window for awhile before she began to remember something. "_Come close to me Ichigo,_" her voice echoed in her mind. She then looked at Ichigo who was scanning the papers on his desk as usual. Her face adopted a sad smile, "Hey Ichigo." The strawberry looked back to her, "Yeah," he asked confused by the softness in her voice. "Come over here for a minute," she replied with an unreadable and ominous expression. Ichigo reddened slightly but as he stood up he noticed two large green eyes poking in from the window. "What the hell are you doing," he asked angrily. "I-I was just going to thank you," Senna replied with shocked eyes. "No not you," Ichigo informed pointing to the window. Ulquiorra then crawled in, "Sorry but Isshin told me to," he announced.

"Oh and speaking of," Ichigo replied and quickly ran over to the door. He quickly threw it open and in the hallway was Yuzu and Isshin as expected. "Get lost," he yelled and slammed the door. "Well I'll be going back to Kisuka's now," Ulquiorra announced, "See you tomorrow strawberry," he stated before leaping away. "Now what were you saying Senna," Ichigo breathed. "Uh, nothing," she replied with a red face before looking to the ceiling.

She then let out yawn and stretched her arms in the air, "I'm going to bed," she announced before getting up and leaving. "I had nice time too Senna," Ichigo said quietly as she past him. Senna giggled, "I knew you would!"

Ichigo then laid onto his bed and stared at the ceiling before entering his inner world.

* * *

He woke up to see his Hollow examining him with a sadistic smile, "You actually showed up!" Ichigo sat up, "Yeah why wouldn't I," he asked. "Well I figured you and that chick would be gettin' _at_ it, if ya know what I mean," he replied with an evil laugh. "Shut up," Ichigo growled, "And where's the old man," he asked looking around for Zangetsu. "Oh he's taking a nap," the demon informed. "So what did you need," Ichigo inquired further.

"Oh yeah," his Hollow said lightly smacking his forehead. "So I did some digging around in the memory room!"

"Did you say memory room," Ichigo asked. "Yeah, see I overheard you and Ulquiorra talking and it got me thinking," the Hollow informed as he adopted a more serious expression.

He led Ichigo to a large room filled with monitors, each one playing a different memory over, and over again.

"So this is it," Ichigo asked as he looked up but could not see the ceiling. "Yep," the demon informed, "All of your memories are here." He then approached on monitor that looked as if it were a television on a dead channel. "Now check this out," he said with his thumb pointing to the monitor.

Ichigo walked over to it, "The hell," he asked. "Exactly," the imp informed darkly, "I use to think this means you forgot something but if that's the case it shuts off completely! This however, is far different," he then pulled out a file and placed it on a table just under the bottom row of monitors. "Now there is a separate room," the Hollow continued as Ichigo listened in awe, "That keeps these same memories stored on paper!" He then opened the file and gasped, "What is it," Ichigo asked looking over his Hollow's shoulder. "T-this wasn't here yesterday," he stated as he pointed to a picture. "All that was here was the name!"

"Wait a minute that's Senna," Ichigo exclaimed snatching the paper up, "What the hell!? But that means the Senna I know and this Soul Reaper Senna are the same damn person!" "Yeah," the Hollow replied in confusion, "You see when you guys started talking about this Senna girl a face came to mind. The same face of that little girlfriend of yours!" "How is this possible," Ichigo asked trembling.

His Hollow then however, noticed a door just ahead of them in a dark corner, and a horrified expression grew on his face. "What the hell that wasn't there a second ago _dammit_," he exclaimed pointing to the metal door.

Ichigo watched as his Hollow approached the door cautiously.

He kicked it open and immediately a huge wind began sucking everything up into it as if the door led to oblivion. "What the hell," the Hollow cried as he held onto the wall. Ichigo looked down to see the paper fill up with information. They both looked up to see Senna's face on each monitor. "What the hell," Ichigo yelled, "Shut the damn door," he continued. The white imp did as told and closed it quickly. Everything returned to normal and the once pages that were once filled with information on the Shinenju, were blank once more. Ichigo immediately threw up due to the sudden appearance and disappearance of these memories.

"What the hell was that," the demon asked while panting. "Whatever you do," Ichigo wheezed, "Don't open that again." "Did you see that crap up on the monitors," the imp asked in a yell as he frantically pointed to the air. "I did," Ichigo confirmed, "Now we know Senna has something to do with all of this," the Hollow informed crossing his arms in a pondering way.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, "Which means," the Hollow began with a strange look in his golden eyes. "That you and Senna found the Shinenju! She was a Soul Reaper but something must have happened." The Hollow looked around nervously, "Like what," Ichigo asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Like, something that would cause Senna to forget about you, _and_ being a Shinigami! It also caused you to forget about Senna and whatever you were doing at that time!" "I just don't feel like that's right," Ichigo began as he ran is fingers through his hair, "I feel like we're missing something!" The Hollow then put his head into his palm, "Well I've given you all the info I can! I no longer want any part of this!" "Well that's unlike you," Ichigo chuckled. "Nah you don't get it man," the demon replied in a panic. "I started noticing this stuff a few months ago and even then some creepy shit started happening so I backed off!"

Ichigo stood up and was about to leave his inner world, "If you and Ulquiorra are going to keep searching for the Shinenju," the Hollow continued and Ichigo looked back to his incarnation of instinct. "Then while it's your call I still would advise you destroy it," the Hollow's expression grew dark. "Whatever it is... I don't think it _wants_ to be found!"


	7. Cobalt Blue

_Note: Now that Cold War is finished I can return to working on this. I have also decided to separate the scenes with the little line you see under the note to make it less confusing. Also I found a piece of music that fits this story perfectly. __The menu theme from No More Room in Hell__._

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Cobalt Blue**_

The cool air blew peacefully as Ichigo watched the water below while he leaned against the railing of the Karakura bridge. Ulquiorra walked up to him casually with his hands tucked away in his pockets.

"My oh, my Ichigo," he began calmly as he leaned his back against the metal rails and crossed his arms. "What are you doing," he asked. "I feel like there's something here," Ichigo said as he looked down to the glistening blue water flowing oh so gently. "Really," Ulquiorra inquired, "I fail to see anything more than a watery grave!" "I know," Ichigo sighed, "I just _feel_ like something happened here." Ulquiorra then stepped off to the right gesturing for him to follow, "I am sure it will come to you." "Yeah," Ichigo replied before turning to his friend of everlasting despair.

* * *

The two took a stroll through the park.

Ulquiorra looked up as he took in the breeze, "I must admit autumn is my favorite season." "Oh yeah," Ichigo asked as he watched his feet guide him along the broken cobblestone path. "Yes, autumn is so quick to kill summer!" Ulquiorra looked over to a few nearby trees that were just beginning to change color. "It's as if autumn grows tired of the constant burning so it takes a knife, and runs it through summer's back. It will then boast it's murder through an elaborate celebration of color, beauty, and perfection. Then the gluttonous winter comes along and swallows the prideful autumn alive! It is such a violent cycle when you truly think about it."

"Wait," Ichigo murmured as the two came to an abrupt stop under a green and orange tree. "Then what are the sins of spring and summer?" "Well," Ulquiorra replied, shutting his eyes and lowering his head. "Summer is guilty of wrath as in burns everything tortuously over a period of several mouths. While spring is always guilty of lust, but that is self explanatory!" Ichigo looked down to his watch, "I think I'd better get back," he informed, "Very well Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said with a nod before the two friends parted ways.

* * *

"_Ichigo_," Isshin called as he flew at his son. Ichigo dodged the attack quickly, "Give it a rest old man," Ichigo yelled before walking up the stairs. He closed the door behind himself and let out a sigh. "Oh there you are," Senna exclaimed as she was lying on his bed while playing a game on his phone. He slightly jumped, "I always forget you'll be in here." Senna laughed aloud, "Oh, it's so easy to scare you Ichigo!"

The orange head sat at his desk, but instead of opening the file and going over the same old names and locations, Ichigo decided to try something new. He took out the ribbon and placed it on his desk before examining it closely. For some strange reason it gave off the same scent that came from Senna's hair. Ichigo found this to be very peculiar.

"Ew," Senna gawked, "That's a pretty ribbon," she exclaimed, turning over to face him. "Uh, I guess," Ichigo stuttered with a slightly confused look in his eyes due to the way she was looking at it. "Do you, want it," he asked slowly. "Sure," she said cheerfully before snatching it out of his hands. She immediately ran to the bathroom to put it on. Ichigo smile as she left before returning his gaze to the desk.

She soon returned, "So how do I look," she asked and span around allowing the ribbon to dance in the air. Ichigo gasped as this caused him to remember something. "Hey," his voice echoed, "How did you get that if you don't have any money?" "_Oh_," Senna's voice replied in an echo, "I was trying it on in a store and I guess I just forgot about it!"

"Well," Senna began to approach Ichigo, snapping him back to reality. "I guess I must look pretty good if you're in a trance over there!" She leaned rather closely into him and placed her hand along his cheek and looked into his eyes. This in turn caused her to remember something as well.

"Shut your big mouth," her voice stated in her head. "_Senna_," Ichigo asked as he saw her eyes were beginning to glaze over. "Senna," he repeated while snapping his fingers. She finally woke up from her daydream and a strange smile grew on her face. "Uh, Senna what are you doing," Ichigo asked as his face began to give away to a bright red tent. "Oh sorry Ichigo," she said and immediately took a few steps back with a face as red as Ichigo's. The orange head was about to say something before he was interrupted, "_Ugh_, get a room," Kon said after leaping onto the desk. "What," Ichigo asked in anger before grabbing the stuffed animal and throwing him against the wall, "This _is_ my room," he informed in a yell.

* * *

The next day Ichigo and Senna were walking through the hallways of their school. "This sucks Ichigo," she exclaimed, "You just have one more week left here!"

"Yeah," he replied scratching his head, "Oh well, I'm sure you'll be fine here without me." The two stopped to see a cheerful girl waving them down at the end of the hallway, "There you two are," Kazue called.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was sitting in the back room with Kisuka. "So what was it you wanted to ask me about," the man in the hat questioned. "Uh yes," the Espada began. "I would like some information on," Ulquiorra bowed his head and looked slightly to his right, "The Shinenju!"

"Oh yeah," Kisuka asked with a finger to his lips. "And what do you want to know about it?"

"What is it exactly," Ulquiorra inquired with interest. "Well," Kisuka began, "Hey Tessai," he abruptly called as he turned to the sliding door. "Yes," the large man asked, poking his head in. "Could you please bring me those pictures of the Shinenju?" "Right away," Tessai bowed and darted off. "Now the Shinenju is a _pretty_ complex entity," Kisuka warned.

Tessai brought in the poorly drawn illustrations and sat next to Kisuka. "The Shinenju," he began, pointing to the paper, "Is a collection of memories from souls who got lost in the Dangai and forgot everything about their lives." "I see," Ulquiorra nodded, "So what your saying is that when a soul forgets something those memories go to one specific point in the universe? That point is the Shinenju right?" "Exactly," Kisuka replied. "Now other than that we know nothing about it!" A dark expression then swept on Kisuka's face, "Can I ask exactly why you want to know?" "I'm just curious," Ulquiorra informed hesitantly.

"Okay, because the reason I ask is because we have received word that a place known as the Valley of Screams has appeared in the Dangai!" "Is that in some way related to the Shinenju," asked the Espada.

"Oh yeah," Kisuka said and Tessai flipped to another page. "You see, the Valley of Screams is a place that is created in the Dangai by the combination of all of those souls that have lost their memories. Now we call those souls Blanks. They are _pretty_ easy to spot in a crowd, and trust me you'll know them when you see them! But anyway we have been monitoring the Valley of Screams for a while now."

"Wait," Ulquiorra began as this was beginning to sound familiar. "When did this place first appear?" "Hm, lets see," Kisuka said looking to the ceiling. At that moment Yoruichi came into the room to gather a few things. "Yoruichi," Kisuka asked, "When did we discover a Valley of Screams?" "You mean the current one," she asked and Kisuka nodded. "Um, about two or so years ago," she said before leaving the room.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as the dates on his records were from that exact same time, and he was pretty sure the terms Valley of Screams, and Blanks were mentioned somewhere in them.

Kisuka noticed the look on Ulquiorra's face. "Are you sure it's just plane curiosity that has you wondering about the Shinenju? You have no reason to hide anything from me." Ulquiorra let out a defeated sigh, "Ichigo and I have been searching for it. It all started when I was going over some records I had of him when we were still fighting each other. Ichigo claims that the documents are familiar, I personally don't remember writing them! He also has informed me that there was a point in his life that he has no recollection of. So we have decided to get to the bottom of this."

"Oh," Kisuka said with a raised eyebrow, "Well then why don't you and Ichigo come back here this evening, and I'll let you guys take a look around the Valley of Screams!" "You can take us there," the Espada asked in amazement. "Of course," Kisuka said cheerfully holding his fan to his face, "Just remember," he said with a much darker voice. "That the Valley of Screams is poisonous to humans, so I cant let any of Ichigo's friends in along with you!" "That's fine," Ulquiorra reassured, "I'll tell him right away." Ulquiorra was about to leave the room when he suddenly stopped. "By any chance," he asked looking over his shoulder. "Do you know what the Shinenju looks like?" "Not a clue," Kisuka said with a disappointing shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

Ichigo, Kazue, and Senna were eating lunch on the roof. Kazue and Senna were speaking amongst themselves while Ichigo was staring off into the distance. He watched the clouds move slowly by. He began to lose himself into a daze until his phone abruptly rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and and answered the unknown call, "_Hello_?"

"Good news Ichigo," a voice announced. "Ulquiorra," the strawberry asked, "How did you get this number?" "That's not important," Ulquiorra informed, "But if you must know Kisuka gave it to me!" "That must explain all of my weird calls," Ichigo said with a growl, "Does he just randomly hand off my information?" "_Yes_," the Espada stated truthfully after a short pause.

"Look I spoke with Kisuka about the Shinenju!" "I told you he's a trustworthy guy," Ichigo replied.

"Yes, yes," Ulquiorra continued dismissively, "Anyway he gave us a new lead so I need you to come to the shop when you get off of school... Actually, how long are you going to take?" "I've got another few hours left in the day," Ichigo said looking at his watch.

"Okay that is far too long," Ulquiorra replied, "I'm coming to pick you up! Oh, and do not bring Senna with you!"

"Ah, wait," Ichigo exclaimed but to no avail as the phone instantly went dead. "Damn," he sighed.

"Whats wrong strawberry," Kazue asked as she and Senna looked at him awkwardly. "I'm leaving early," he informed. "Oh, then what are you complaining about," Senna laughed. "When are we leaving," she inquired further. "Actually," Ichigo said sheepishly, "You'll be staying here, uh Ulquiorra is coming to pick me up, and we have to go do... _something_!" "It's guy stuff Senna," Kazue informed, "It's best that you stay here because watching them go about their day could give you nightmares," she joked with a perfectly strait face. "Hey," Ichigo snapped in embarrassment.

* * *

Just as Ichigo sat down in his next class the teacher walked in. "Ichigo," she called, "You're brother is here to pick you up!" Ichigo sighed as he gathered his things before going down the hall, and to the administration office.

He walked in to see Ulquiorra in front of the reception desk. "Uh," the secretary began as she raised an awkward eyebrow and analyzed the two. "You two don't look very similar," she announced as Ichigo stepped to Ulquiorra's left.

"Oh no," the Espada replied, "Ichigo here is our adopted member!" Ichigo gave Ulquiorra the strangest expression he could possibly achieve, and completely forgot about the receptionist before them. "Why am _I_ the adopted one," he asked. Ulquiorra thought quickly, and without a change in his depressed features, patted his fake brother on the shoulder in support. "That's just the way things turned out! You're still just as valuable to the family as me though!" "Thanks," Ichigo growled before the two walked off. "Hey why didn't you let Senna come along," he asked once they had left the building.

"Because," Ulquiorra replied, "The place we are headed is toxic to humans!"

"What!? Where the hell are you taking me," Ichigo asked in a frenzy. "It's called the Valley of Screams! Not very friendly, I know, but it is a very strong lead and it might have some clues as to where the Shinenju currently is. It might also even jog your memory a bit."

* * *

The duo arrived at Urahara's Shop where Tessai greeted them. "Are you both ready," he asked, "One moment," Ulquiorra announced, he then put on a familiar glove, and smacked Ichigo upside the head. "Hey what the hell," the orange headed Shinigami exclaimed as he shot up from the floor and rubbed his face. "I could have done that myself!" "Well now you do not have to," Ulquiorra informed as he took of the glove and placed his hands back into his pockets.

The three left the shop area and walked down into the under ground training area where Kisuka was standing next to a very ominous portal. It had a slight green tint to it, and almost acted like a mirror as one could peer into it and see a large gray canyon.

"Well in ya go," Kisuka said cheerfully. "Uh, so this is the portal," Ichigo asked, "Yeah! Once you step in here you will officially be in the land of memories! Oh and if you see any weird white pixie looking guys then just ignore them! I don't thing they'll bother you," he called. "Yeah okay," Ichigo stuttered, "Is that all," Ulquiorra asked looking up to the man in the hat. "One more thing," Kisuka replied, "While it is very unlikely, be on the lookout for anyone who could be digging around in there! I know you two have business in this place, but if I were you I would be highly suspicious of anyone who might be snooping around in a place like this." "What make you say that," asked Ichigo.

"I'll explain it to you when you get back," Kisuka said with a nod.

The two were about to step into the portal when Kisuka stopped them. "Oh and remember," he said in a serious tone, stopping them in their tracks. "If you two are looking for the Shinenju yourselves, then don't let _anyone_ in the Soul Society know about it! They might try to either stop you, or take it for themselves once you have it." "The Shinenju is ours," Ulquiorra announced, "So Ichigo make sure that little chatterbox dose not run to quickly around some of your other friends," he said with a glare. "Yeah no problem," Ichigo replied with a scratch of his head.

Without another delay the Espada and substitute Soul Reaper stepped into the toxic world of memories.


	8. Valley of Screams

_**Chapter Eight: Valley of Screams**_

Ulquiorra and Ichigo took a look around this vast and sickly canyon.

"Ichigo," Ulquiorra began, "Does this place bare any remembrance at all to you?" "Oh yeah," Ichigo shuttered, "I've been here before!" "Well," the Espada replied as the two looked to the poisoned skies, "Lets get started."

* * *

A few hours had passed and Senna had ran over to Urahara's shop.

"Kisuka," she asked darting into the store. Kisuka was nowhere to be seen however, Yoruichi entered the room. "Oh, hello Senna," she smiled pleasantly. They were familiar with each other as Ichigo had already introduced her to both Kisuka and Yoruichi.

"Where is Ichigo," she asked while looking around with her hands holding themselves.

"How did you know Ichigo was here," asked Yoruichi with suspicion. "Well," Senna replied with a smile and looked away, "I can almost get a sense of where he is in the city most of the time. I'm worried about him because I could feel that he was just here, but I don't feel him anywhere now!"

Yoruichi approached her with a strange look in her eyes, "Ichigo and Ulquiorra went somewhere, but they will be back soon." Senna tilted her head to the right with a curious expression, "Something doesn't feel right," she thought in her head as she studied the tan woman in front of her. She then snapped out of her thought and put on a fake smile, "Okay Yoruichi I guess I'll be going home now," she informed before cheerfully skipping out of the store.

As soon as she left Yoruichi sighed in relief, "That was close!"

* * *

"Hey Ichigo," Ulquiorra called off while looking slightly behind himself. "Yeah, whats up," Ichigo asked in a yell.

"Come check this out!"

Ichigo ran over what his Arrancar friend was looking at. In front of them was a large pole with a circle on the top. They had to look up quite a distance to see the top. "What is this," asked Ichigo. "It can't be the Shinenju," Ulquiorra informed. "Come on," Ichigo replied looking to his friend, "Lets get a closer look." The two then leaped up to see the circle.

"This is so damn familiar," Ichigo announced while gritting his teeth as he tried to concentrate on liberating his memories from whatever prison they were kept locked away in.

Ichigo then found himself in a flashback.

He was bleeding immensely and was tied up by what appeared to be white vines. He looked up to see a man with long white hair, and green armor with a golden trim. He saw himself impale and kill the mystery man before cutting his way into the thick of this strange white substance, and reveal something inside. He could see two glittering amber circles, but the rest was too dark to tell.

"Damn," he said as soon as his mind returned to the dead world he now stood in. "Whats wrong," Ulquiorra asked. "I was here," he informed, "And I think maybe Senna or the Shinenju was here too, I just can't remember..." Ichigo gave up on his thought and looked out to the canyon of hopeless souls lying in a forgotten wasteland.

"So you say this place," Ichigo asked, "Is made up of the souls of people who have lost their memories." "Yes," Ulquiorra replied with a nod. The two then blinked down to the ground and Ichigo pulled his large Zangetsu. The bottom end of the sword began to glow, and Ulquiorra turned to him with a curious look. "What are you doing," he asked from behind. "I'm trying to preform a Konso," Ichigo said as he tapped the ground with the glowing sword.

"_Nothing_," Ichigo asked as the ground remained motionless.

"I don't think there is anything left for us here," Ichigo announced as he stood up and took another look. "Is that really all," Ulquiorra asked as he stood ready to leap away. "Well we've been looking around this pit for hours and we haven't come up with anything conclusive! Maybe we'll come back."

The two blinked away however, as they left both Ulquiorra and even Ichigo had the sense that they were being watched. "That's so peculiar," Ulquiorra informed himself as the flew away. He looked back to the empty ground as it grew smaller and smaller. "There is nobody here but I just cant shake this strange feeling." "This is getting freaky," Ichigo exclaimed to himself as he too looked back to the barren graveyard of memories. "I just feel like somebody has their eyes on us! Oh well it's not like we're helpless."

* * *

Meanwhile, on one of the far cliffs that was in a blind spot two men in dark green armor were watching the Espada and Soul Reaper as they both arrived, took a thorough look around, and left without saying goodbye.

The one on the right had white hair similar to the man Ichigo had visioned in his flashback except this was done up into a thick ponytail. He wore black shades and had a large circular blade strapped to his back with a wooden handle along the dull side of it. The one on the left side was watching Ichigo and Ulquiorra with strange binoculars. He had even cut black hair, turquoise eyes, a red sash along his otherwise identical armor, and what resembled two Spanish swords on either side of his waste.

"So," the white haired one began breaking the silence. "What do you think Sven? Is it a good thing that they are looking for the Shinenju too?" "Well Ballic, that sure is hard to tell," Sven replied with a slightly southern accent. "I'd say if they are we could either have a checkmate in case these guys could be on our side. _Or_," he said tilting his head, "Knowing our luck we will be checked!"

"Oh yeah," Ballic asked as he quickly took the binoculars away from his comrade while nearly choking him out with the strap around Sven's neck in the process. "You might be right," Ballic continued releasing the binoculars. "I mean both of these two have stellar spiritual pressure, but that Arrancar had an overwhelming presence like nobodies business!" "You can say that again," Sven replied while rubbing his neck, "I'm pretty sure that guy was an Espada, and even if he wasn't there's no way we could match them."

"Yeah," Ballic sighed, "Let's just hope that we can work together on finding it." "And lets hope that the Soul Reaper we saw wasn't the same guy that killed master Ganryū," Sven informed causing his comrade to shutter.

"Come on," Ballic said sliding away, "Lets go tell the others!"

* * *

Night had already consumed the town of Karakura and Senna was sitting on Ichigo's bed as she watched the world go by with a worried expression. "Where is he," she asked while searching frantically down the street below. "Ichigo always runs off," Kon informed from behind as he jumped onto the bed and hugged Senna's leg. "Now why don't we use this time to get to know one another," he said with affection. "Get away from me you one ring circus," Senna squealed as she smashed the stuffed animal's head with both of her fists.

"Don't worry Senna I'm sure he's fine," Kurōdo informed from the desk. "Yeah, Ichigo and Ulquiorra can take care of themselves," Ririn said as she leaped onto the bed, and kicked Kon in the side while he was down.

Noba simply grunted in approval.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra arrived at the underground training area to see no one was around.

The two walked up the lonely steps to see the lights were off. The duo then walked into the usual meeting room where Kisuka was waiting. "So," he said, "What did you guys find?" "We found a large object in the middle of the canyon," Ichigo informed. "And you were also going to tell us why to be weary of people who are in search of the Shinenju," he continued. "Yeah," Kisuka began, "Tessai," he called interrupting himself. The man entered the room, "Could you be a dear and close that portal," Kisuka asked cheerfully and Tessai nodded before walking away.

"Anyway," Kisuka said turning his attention back to the man of despair, and strawberry.

"The Shinenju's primary role is to be place in that object that you two saw." Ichigo and Ulquiorra glanced at each other as the salesman continued. "Now once the Shinenju is placed in that thing it can then be sacrificed, and what happens is, all of those Blanks will infuse with the Shinenju. This in turn, will cause both the world of the living," he said this as he held his left index finger in the air. "And the Soul Society," he continued putting his right index into the air. "To collide into each other!" With that said he connected both fingers.

"Which means we must find the Shinenju and keep it hidden," Ulquiorra said with determination. "It would be safe with you two," Kisuka announced, "Because the last place people would expect it to be, is with an Espada and substitute Shinigami!"

"So now what," Ichigo asked while he stood up, "We may need to find the Shinenju but that doesn't change the fact that we're still out of leads!" "Not true," Ulquiorra replied with his index and thumb to his chin.

Both Kisuka and Ichigo looked at him curiously. "You said a Shinenju was created through memories correct," Ulquiorra asked and Kisuka nodded. "Then we can make one ourselves," the Espada concluded with a strange look in his eyes.

"You know how many memories it takes to make a Shinenju, right," asked the man in the hat with wide eyes. "Yes," Ulquiorra nodded, "We don't need to create a full Shinenju, but one that we could at least use as a template to continue our search!" "_Yeah_," Ichigo exclaimed with new found hope as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"But how are you going to do that," Kisuka inquired.

"Well I have a theory and I can use some of my trash memories to achieve it!"

Kisuka let out a sigh and a dark expression took form on his face. "Just be careful Ulquiorra. I'm sure there are consequences for playing God!"

"I understand," Ulquiorra replied after he stood up and bowed. "Then you can use the training grounds," Kisuka said with a nod.

Ichigo looked at his watch and gasped, "I need to get going," he said before darting off.

He hopped into his Gigai as quickly as he could before running down the streets to his home.

* * *

Ichigo arrived to see the lights were still on. He cautiously opened the door, and saw a fist fly his direction. "You're late son," Isshin yelled but Ichigo kicked him in the side. "Give up already," Ichigo replied angrily as he watched his father land on the floor. "Ichigo," Yuzu called from the kitchen, "You're foods getting cold!" "I'll be down to eat in a second," he informed with his hands in his pockets as he faced the stairwell.

Ichigo opened the door to his room and saw Senna fast asleep on his bed facing the window. "Ichigo where have you been," Ririn asked in an angry whisper as she stood on his desk. "I was with Ulquiorra," he said scratching his head. "Yeah, but she was worried sick about you," Ririn exclaimed in a hushed voice as she pointed to the slumbering mystery. A guilty look then swept his face, "I'll apologize to her tomorrow," he said and threw his jacket off.

"Don't worry Ichigo," Kon said proudly at his feet, "I comforted her while you were gone." Ichigo rolled his eyes before smashing the stuffed animal on the floor with his foot which created a soft squeak.

"She's kind of cute when she sleeps," Ichigo announced quietly as he looked over to her.

He placed his book bag on the desk, and Senna opened one very wrathful eye. "Yeah, you just need to come closer and you'll see just how _cute_ I am," she growled to herself as she clawed his pillow.

Senna was very good at acting which lead Ichigo not to see his impending doom, but an innocent girl in front of him.

As soon as he went over to her however, she grasped his shirt and practically hoisted him into the air, and allowed him to fall flat on his back onto the cold wood floor. "What... the hell... was that," he breathed in shock as he began to rise up.

"Uh, Ichigo are you okay in there," Yuzu asked from outside of the door. "He's fine," Senna called firmly while giving Ichigo a very readable look that stated, 'if you call for help I'll kill you!' "I think my son is into sadomasochism," Isshin whispered from the doorway. Senna immediately and violently threw the door open, "We need some space," she practically yelled. Yuzu and Isshin ran for fear of their lives, "I told you two they would snap one day," Karin called from downstairs.

Ichigo had a shocked expression and at this point, and was debating on jumping out of the window or not as he figured it would be a more preferable option than what Senna might do next.

He then noticed however, Senna began to slow down as she shut the door quietly, and her once dominant shoulders began to slump down. "You idiot," she exclaimed with a calmer tone. "Senna, you should really calm down," Ririn stated with worry in her voice.

"I-I'm sorry," Ichigo began with an awkward expression on his face as he tried to read Senna's current mood. "I honestly didn't think I'd be gone that long."

* * *

In a cavern of the Valley of Screams afar from the center of the vile canyon four people in identical green and gold armor met in a circle.

Sven and Ballic sat in front of their two mysterious comrades. One of them had what looked to be a crusader's helmet covering his head, and a long spear on his back. The other had long blue hair with an almost gray tint to it. He had blue eyes and a strange sword with a green glow along the bottom of the blade. "What do you make of the Garev," the man with the blue hair asked. The spear wielder thought for a moment, "We should sit back for a while," he informed, his voice slightly muffled from the helmet. "We obviously won't be able to hold our ground against them if you said one of them had the overwhelming presence of an Espada!"

"I would tend to agree," the man with the blue hair replied. "So what if they come back," Sven asked. "Yeah," Ballic agreed, "Or what if they find the Shinenju?" The man with the glowing sword put his fist to his chin in a pondering way. "It's your call Xaal," Ballic continued.


	9. Symphony of Horror

_Note: Warning, this chapter is very morbid._

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Symphony of Horror**_

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were standing near the back of Urahara's Shop while they watched Senna as she danced down around the shelves. "I think the memories should be done formulating by now. As soon as they have done joining together we will know what the Shinenju looks like," Ulquiorra stated. Ichigo stared at the purple haired mystery for a few quiet seconds, "Alright lets go check it out."

Ulquiorra led the way to the back, "Okay Senna," Ichigo announced with a wave as he left the room, "We'll be back later." "Have fun," she called back with a twirl.

* * *

The duo walked into the training room and Ulquiorra led the way to a more out of view area behind several large rocks. They looked into the far dark corner where several shadows were swirling around clockwise around a black sphere. They watched this process unfold for sometime. Several long moments had passed before Ichigo began to grow impatient, "How much longer do you think it takes," he asked with a sigh. "Patience," Ulquiorra gestured for him to calm down.

Another fifteen minutes would pass before the shadows were abruptly sucked into the sphere. The large black circle then grew to no more than around five feet before dissipating. When it cleared both Ichigo and Ulquiorra let out a terrified gasp to see what they have created.

The creature's body was rather bloated, and the spine was visibly twisted out of the back along with a few ribs were prodding out of the left side. The right leg was bent over backwards, and sticking out in the air while the left one was completely gone. In it's place was only the femur bone. It's arms were very thin and boney, the left one was positioned out of socket on the back of the shoulder. Where as the right one was a little low and missing an index finger. It took several quick heaves for air, and slowly lifted it's head off the ground revealing the face of this abomination.

The eyes were rather large. The left eye was a glazed amber color, while the right one was solid white and dangling out of it's socket. The right side of it's head was bald where as the left side of it's head was covered in a messy, and chard purple hair reaching down just past it's shoulders.

It began to choke violently, and quickly coughed up a right index finger. It let out a small yet deep frantic shout, and looked up into the very disgusted eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki. It extended a pleading left arm, "_Ichigo_," it stuttered with a deep and unidentifiable voice. This only terrified the orange headed teen further as he began to take a few steps back. "Whats happened to me? I cant feel my legs, _Ichigo_," the creature informed with a pain filled voice.

* * *

Kazue walked into the store, "Hey Senna," she called with a smile. Senna turned from her browsing of the candy to face her. "Hi Kazue," she exclaimed cheerfully. "So, where's your little strawberry love and his emo friend? I was thinking we could all go to lunch," she announced. "Stop it," Senna exclaimed with a red face.

However, that would soon fade when she felt an ominous presence. She looked to the now very fowl air and grew nervous. "They're busy," Senna informed, "Why don't we just go together?"

"Okay that sounds fun," Kazue exclaimed. "Hey Kisuka," Senna called with a wave before leaving with her friend. Kisuka was sitting behind the counter and immediately shot up, "Tell Ichigo I'll meet him back at the house!" "Okay," Kisuka said with a smile. As soon as the two left he looked down to his hands and thought to himself, "Something went wrong!"

* * *

"Ichigo, why are you looking at me like that," the beast asked with a curious tilt of it's head. Ichigo was still horrified and became sick by what was before him.

The abomination began to claw the ground with it's right hand, and tried to pull itself towards it's creators but failed. "Come close to me Ichigo," the beast said while beckoning with it's left arm. "No," Ichigo said with terror and darted over to a nearby rock here he vomited from the grotesque smell, and appearance of the dark creature.

"I don't understand," Ulquiorra said calmly as it examined the mistake of nature. "I figured the Shinenju wouldn't be complete but this is far worse than my initial expectations!"

"Are you feeling bad Ichigo," the beast asked with concern.

"Shut up," Ichigo replied aggressively as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Why are you talking to me like that," the entity asked in distress and confusion.

Tears began to run down his eyes as he now knew what he had to do even though it would pain him immensely. "Hey Senna," he said weakly which caused Ulquiorra to gasp, and he immediately noticed the resemblance. He then stood up and approached the creature.

He keeled down to it and patted it's head, "I need you to close your eyes," he informed quietly with tears of sorrow. "Why are you crying," it asked. "Close your eyes," he repeated with a firm yet shaky voice. "What are you doing," asked Ulquiorra but he was waved away dismissively.

The beast complied with a smile, "I'm so glad we can finally be together," it stated with more relief. Ichigo then placed his other hand on it's chin. Ichigo's lip began to quiver and his eyes began to rain.

Ulquiorra soon figured out what Ichigo was about to do, and he quickly turned his head and closed his eyes. The Espada then heard a loud _snap_.

The Espada slowly looked down to his feet, completely evading the sight of Ichigo, and what use to be their creation. "Was it helpful in anyway," Ulquiorra asked. "More than you know," Ichigo replied with a blank voice. "I hate to ask you this, but I need to go somewhere," he announced, "Can you clean this up?" Ulquiorra looked up to him, "I would be more than happy too!"

The two trotted up the stairs and into the hallway before Ichigo collapsed to his knees. Without breaking a stride Ulquiorra patted him on the shoulder as he passed by, and stepped into the room ahead before closing the door behind himself.

* * *

Senna and Kazue had finished eating and arrived at the Kurosaki house. "Hello son," Isshin screamed but froze to see Ichigo was not at the door. He stopped just before landing a kick on Senna who was now leaning away with her hands behind her back. "Ichigo isn't here yet," she informed. "Oh," Isshin said scratching his head before walking away. "Does he always do that," asked Kazue while they walked up the stairs, and Senna responded with an annoyed nod.

"That's my room," Senna informed as they passed up an empty bedroom.

"And this is Ichigo's room," she continued as they opened the door to yet another bedroom. Kazue nodded as she had already been here before.

"So," Kazue asked as she sat down at the desk, "Where do you sleep," she asked with an ominous grin. "Kazue," Senna exclaimed as she plopped down onto the bed, "I sleep in my room of course!"

Senna immediately heard Kon move about from behind then grabbed him and shoved him into the sheets.

"And is everyone treating you okay," Kazue questioned further. "Oh yeah," Senna exclaimed with a smile, "Mr. Kurosaki always go on, and on about having a third daughter. Ichigo's two sisters are also really nice!"

"Well that's good," Kazue announced with a look of relief on her face.

* * *

Ichigo was trotting head longed down a walkway to a place he was previously reminded of. He looked to his left and could see the river only a few feet away. After awhile of walking he turned a corner onto a desolate street and reached a graveyard. He stepped in and headed down the land of death until he came to one particularly familiar grave.

The tombstone was labeled:

_Kazuo Sato 1896-1945_

_Manabu Sato 1903-1976_

He knelt down to this unknown mark of grief as his vision was sucked into a painful flashback.

Ichigo walked the same solemn route while carrying a purple headed girl with large amber eyes on his back.

* * *

The two were silent for the entire trip. All was quiet until a giggle of sadism entered Ichigo's mind. "Hey, why so glum chum," asked his Hollow in an almost boastful way. Ichigo clenched the area of Senna's legs where he was supporting her tightly in anger. "What the hell do you want," he asked in his head.

"Isn't it obvious," asked the demon. "Zangetsu told me to find the source of this _ridiculous_ rain, so here I am! What's the matter," he inquired further, "Are you sad because your little girlfriend is going to die soon? All because of you!?" "Shut up," Ichigo practically yelled back to himself. "Why do you have to do this now," he asked in sorrow and defeat. "Do what," the Hollow questioned, "I told you Zangetsu sent me!" Ichigo tried to ignore these hideous words, but his Hollow knew a quick way to dig deep under his host's skin.

"You know King," the imp began deviously, "She's too weak to fight back. You could take advantage of her right now and no one would be the wiser!"

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo exclaimed in disgust as tears of frustration began to run down his eyes. "If you say so," the Hollow laughed, "I guess I'll just go now and tell the old man our King is nothing more than a child with a fetish for objects!" The laughter soon faded allowing the strawberry peace of mind once more.

Ichigo would have snapped had it not been for Senna's toying with the collar of his shirt for the entire trip.

"I want you to take me back," Senna's voice proclaimed, "And check my family grave. Remember yesterday, when I told you it was here?" Ichigo's expression of sorrow only increased as she continued, "I was alive once, and I lived in this town. I know it."

"Yeah," Ichigo replied with a sigh of despair.

"I don't remember everything," she informed with a dry smile and closed eyes, "But I did have a family, I'm certain of it."

"I was in this world, and I was alive. So there has to be a name on the grave."

"It was right around here," Ichigo announced after coming to a stop. Senna looked up with glazed eyes after this was said. "It was just down this row, forth from the end," she announced quietly.

Ichigo turned to his right and went over to the grave that was described aforesaid.

The two loomed over it, "Is there a name," Senna asked weakly, "My vision is blurred. I can't see very well."

A painful look struck Ichigo's brown eyes as he saw the names were not what Senna was expecting, "Is it there," she repeated with a more shaky voice. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, "It's there," he confirmed with a lie. "Clear as day," he continued.

He stood back up and the two looked down to the grave of strangers, "You use to live in this town, and you had a family," he added with confidence masking his depression. Tears of joy began to run down the purple haired anomaly's eyes and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy," she announced. The girl then began to fade away with the accompaniment of an orange glow, "I feel warm," she continued. "Ichigo," she asked with a droning voice, "Will we ever meet again?"

"What are you talking about," he asked quickly to keep himself from crying, "Of course we will!"

He quickly held his breath as he felt the person on his back fade completely away. For a split second he was still in a position to carry her before his arms dropped to his sides. He slowly fell to his knees weak knees and began to sob.

Rukia walked up from behind after awhile with a look of sorrow in her indigo eyes.

"The energy from the Blanks is slowly dissipating," she said and grasped her right arm.

"Soon it will all be gone," she continued, "Once that happens everything about Senna will fade from our memories." Ichigo rose up after this was said. "She was never alive in our life time," Rukia informed, "So you can't remember someone who didn't exist."

Ichigo slowly turned to the dark headed girl, "I know she'll be gone soon," Ichigo informed, "But right now... I can still hear her voice," he concluded with sorrowful amazement.

Rukia remained silent and allowed Ichigo to continue to recall everything about the girl who had done arrived and left. Over ten minutes would pass and a more innocent look swept over the boy's face.

"Rukia," he asked, "And the brunette looked over to him." He tilted his head in curiosity, "What was it we were doing here again?" Rukia could no longer stand his expression and turned her head, "I wont forget," she exclaimed. "Whats wrong," Ichigo asked in concern. "No," she continued, "I can't for..." A blank expression hit her face as every memory she was trying to protect faded to an empty train of thought that would soon derail into a lost ocean. "I can't remember either," Rukia stated with a pondering voice. "Then lets get out of here," Ichigo replied quietly.

The two left the scene as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Ichigo was on his knees in front of the grave and did not notice Ulquiorra standing behind him. "So is that it," he asked, "Do you remember now?" "Yes," Ichigo breathed. "So Senna is in fact the Shinenju," Ulquiorra inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Yes," Ichigo repeated. "Irony can be so sadistic," the Espada announced with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How do I make her remember," asked Ichigo in a shaky voice. "We will find away," Ulquiorra announced with an assuring nod. Ichigo looked to the sky before turning to his new comrade, "Thank you, Ulquiorra," he said and the Arrancar nodded once more with closed eyes before blinking out of sight.

* * *

The orange headed teen arrived at his house, and was immediately ambushed as always. "Welcome home son," he yelled before Ichigo grabbed his oncoming foot with both hands and twisted it. Causing Isshin to spiral to the ground, he looked over to see Ichigo with an almost relieved smile on his face. "Uh," he began but Ichigo quietly walked up the stairs. "That's weird," Isshin said to himself with a pondering expression.

He walked into his room and saw Senna tying Kon up with a few shoe laces, and threw him under the bed with tape over his mouth. "That outta keep you quiet for awhile," she said with a scold before turning to her friend. "Oh hey Ichigo," Senna called cheerfully, "Kazue was here awhile ago, we had a lot off fun today." She stood up and began to tell him all about what the two did while he was at Urahara's.

However, she quickly found herself enveloped in a tight, and trembling hug while Ichigo seemed to be sniffling over her shoulder. She had a curious expression on her face and slowly wrapped her arms around him, "Whats wrong," she asked in confusion.

Ichigo did not answer but Senna could tell he was at a cross between both shell shock and sorrow.

She noticed the door was still open and saw Isshin and Yuzu peaking around the corner. She shot a heinous glare at the two causing them to dart back down the stairs.

"Senna," he murmured, "I don't know how I'll remind you about the first time we met," he informed a now very confused purple haired girl. "But Ulquiorra and I will do it!" "What do you mean Ichigo," she asked leaning her head against his, "I thought we met at Urahara's Shop?" "I mean before that," Ichigo continued. "I knew you were familiar from somewhere," she admitted while tightening her grip, "I just cant remember!"

"Promise me that you wont vanish again," he continued.

Senna scanned the atmosphere for a short time, "I wont," she said confidently even though she had no idea what he could be talking about.

* * *

Ulquiorra was in his room in front of a tape recorder and several notes he had already taken. "Well," he began with the mechanism close to his mouth. "We created a Shinenju today," he said with a nod before leaning back in his chair and looking towards the ceiling.

"I composed it of some short term memories I would have no use for." A curious and very puzzled look came upon his face, "Maybe it was because Ichigo was the first person it saw or maybe I mixed some of my memories of him into the creation of this being but... It kept beckoning to him. It would say things like help me Ichigo, or whats wrong Ichigo. He eventually killed it and I left to go write up what happened. I came back down to dispose of the body and it... was still alive. Even after it's neck was snapped it still said something before it died completely! It couldn't move it's head but it still spoke," Ulquiorra looked down to the machine. "Why did he do this to me?"


	10. Imprisoned

_**Chapter Ten: Imprisoned**_

Senna was running down the street ahead of both Ulquiorra and Ichigo with several shopping bags in hand.

She quickly stopped and turned around, "Come on you two," she called before darting off again.

"I must inform you," Ulquiorra said to Ichigo with a hastily voice. "That while I can understand your reasoning, I cannot see letting her buy every little thing her jittery heart remotely desires as being the best answer!"

Ichigo gave a dry smile as he watched the purple haired enigma dance from window to window. "I know," he replied quietly. "Then why are you," Ulquiorra's voice was cut off as he noticed he did not see Senna anywhere, "Oh great now where did she get off too," he asked. "Yeah," Ichigo said while scratching his head, he then darted ahead, "Senna," he called aloud. Ulquiorra let out a sigh before running after him. The two turned a corner and out popped the amber eyed girl. She laughed as she saw Ichigo jump back, "I love doing that," she said with a giggle, but looked over to the unamused Espada off to the side. "You don't scare easily do you," she asked with a lifted eyebrow. "I suppose I do not," Ulquiorra replied.

"Hey," a muffled voice yelled from inside Ulquiorra's pocket, "Let me out of here you masked freak," the voice exclaimed. Ulquiorra then pulled Kon out of his prison and glared at him. "Remind me why I am the one to hold this piece of trash?"

"Because neither of us want to," Ichigo informed while scolding the stuffed lion.

"Hey Ichigo," called a voice from across the street.

"Oh look Ichigo," Ulquiorra said pointing over to Chad and Uryū who were running in their direction, "Some of your friends are here."

Uryū and Chad ran up to the three and immediately gave an awkward look to Senna. "Well Ichigo," Uryū began while pushing up his glasses. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new _friend_?" "Oh yeah," Ichigo began before placing a hand on the purple haired girl's back, "Senna, this is Chad and Uryū." "Hi," she said with a cheerful bow. "Is it tomorrow that you are coming back," asked Chad, turning to the orange headed teen. "Yeah," Ichigo replied, "Aw," Senna groaned while tugging at his arm.

"I gotta tell you Chad," Ichigo continued, "It's been nice not having to deal with Keigo!"

"I'd bet," Chad sighed, "Ever since you left he's been talking to me, and hitting on Orihime nonstop." Uryū chuckled, "It's almost as if your presence creates some sort of psychological balance for him." A strange expression grew on Uryū's face as he noticed Senna more closely while she hugged up against Ichigo's arm. "Oh my God," he said in shock, "I remember you," he proclaimed.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied before Senna could say anything, "There is a lot to catch you guys up on," he informed.

"Oh Uryū," Kon exclaimed and climbed onto a now very irritated Ulquiorra's head. "I stepped on a nail last night," he informed, "So can you fix me..." Before the lion could finish Uryū threw him in the air and pulled out a sewing needle. In one smooth motion as the Mod Soul flew back to the ground Uryū mended the hole in Kon's foot, and kicked him like a hacky sack over his shoulder.

"Ow," Kon wined. He then ran over and tried to scale Senna's leg before she lifted her foot and smashed him. "Wow Uryū," Senna said with an impressed look in her eyes and crossed arms. "You're really good at sewing," the Quincy blushed at the complement, "Why thank you." Her expression soon turned comical, "I'm guessing you're not the most masculine guy in the world are you?" "Hey," Uryū exclaimed and Ichigo snickered at him. "She has a point," Ulquiorra informed with an index finger in the air. "Quiet _you_," Uryū growled.

"I'm just joking," Senna announced with a giggle.

"I'm not," Ulquiorra informed. "Okay that's it," Uryū exclaimed and drew his bow. "Oh cool," Senna said in awe as she looked to the bright blue bow. Uryū grew shocked, "You can see this," he asked in astonishment. "Of course," Senna said with a nod. Uryū and Chad then looked to Ichigo, "Yeah," he said slowly, "Maybe we should continue this at Kisuka's."

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the underground training area. Ichigo, Senna, and Chad were sitting on a rock while they watched Ulquiorra and Uryū fight each other. Uryū had his Quincy uniform on, and was fully equipped for the dual.

"Wow this place is cool," Senna gawked as she looked to the artificial sky. "Why haven't you guys taken me down here before?" "Uh," Ichigo replied scratching his head, "I didn't think you would find this place very interesting, it's just a bunch of rocks!" "It's still kind of neat," she stated while leaning into him excitedly.

The two then turned as they heard Uryū fly past with a shout. "You cannot win," Ulquiorra said as he flew after his opponent. Uryū fell onto a large rock, kicking up a considerable amount of dust. "Why don't you release your sword," Uryū asked as he struggled to get up. "Why would I do that," Ulquiorra asked as he looked down upon the Quincy.

Uryū then aimed his bow high in the air directly at the Espada. Ulquiorra took his right hand out of his pocket and slapped the arrow away with ease. He slung the steam of of his hand before returning it to his pocket. "Is that the best you can do," he asked. "Damn," Uryū thought to himself while wiping the sweat away from his forehead with his sleeve.

"Even in his sealed stated I don't see a way to take him down." He then took out a Seele Schneider and aimed it a foot away from the Espada's head. He fired the first one and loaded a second one before blinking behind the Espada. He fired it and Ulquiorra shook his head with disappointment, "Are you even trying to hit me," he asked with a roll of his eyes.

A few more were fired and Uryu landed down next to one of the metal sticks in the ground.

"He doesn't have very good aim does he," asked Senna. "Oh, just watch," Ichigo replied pointing to the opponents.

Ulquiorra landed on the ground and looked to his surroundings. Uryū then smirked before pulling out a Gintō, "Well you fell for it!" "Oh I see what this is," Ulquiorra announced with a casual expression. He watched carefully as the blue powder fell to the metal rod and quickly pulled his sword. "Imprison," he murmured, "Murciélago!"

Just as a beam of blue energy shot up into the air it was immediately consumed by an explosion of green and black energy. Uryū immediately leaped back, "Damn," he yelled in his mind.

"What is that," Senna asked in a panic while holding on tightly to Ichigo.

The tempest of energy dissipated and stood a virtually unharmed Ulquiorra with strange robes, bat wings, and his mask had also altered. His pupils resembled that of a cat's, and the green tear drops under his eyes had turned black and expanded.

"Wow," Senna said leaning into Ichigo, "He looks like he just got back from a Kiss concert!" Ichigo laughed out loud at this remark.

"You know," Ulquiorra began quietly as he looked up to Uryū, "Had I not activated my first release state I would have been seriously injured." Uryū had a relieved expression on his face after hearing this. However, Ulquiorra immediately blinked out of sight. Uryū then felt a hand on his shoulder, "You should feel proud," Ulquiorra whispered before throwing the Quincy to the ground.

"Dammit," Uryū said to himself as he moved a large rock off of his body. He then saw a foot next to his head and slowly looked up. "Are you finished yet," the Espada asked.

"Not quite," Uryū announced with confidence but Ulquiorra sighed and kicked him in the side, sending him full force several yards away.

"Are you finished now," he called with annoyance. "Yeah," Uryū replied with a gasp. "Good," the victorious Arrancar stated, "You at least have some sense!" "Hey Ulquiorra," Ichigo called. Ulquiorra looked over to see Ichigo in his soul form. "Do you really want to fight me," he asked with a sigh, "Have you completely forgotten what happened last time we fought?" "Well I figured you and I could finish this dual once and for all," Ichigo replied with a confident smile. "Well," Ulquiorra said while bowing his head, "I have been rather curious to see if you have improved since our last fight."

"You'd better activate your second release," Ichigo said with a grin. "My Segunda Etapa? Why would I do that," Ulquiorra asked with a gasp, "Its not like we are fighting to the death, and I highly doubt I'll _need_ it." "I warned you," Ichigo smirked. "We'll see," Ulquiorra replied with a threatening look in his eyes.

Ichigo activated his Bankai and leaped high into the air before firing an immense Getsuga at the Espada. "I see," Ulquiorra said quietly as a green spear formed in his hand. "While you have improved greatly," he then threw the spear and completely eradicated the Getsuga. Ichigo gasped as the swirling mass of energy disappeared. "But you are still not my equal," Ulquiorra sighed before utilizing a Sonído. He appeared above Ichigo and brought another spear down upon him. "Damn," Ichigo exclaimed and jumped out of the way.

"You'd better not let your guard down," Ulquiorra stated before charging full speed for the Shinigami. The spear and sword collided causing green and amber sparks to fly out. Ichigo looked into the large green eyes of despair. "Don your mask," Ulquiorra said calmly. Ichigo leaped back, "But," he began and looked over to Senna who was studying his every move closely on the ground.

"If you don't," Ulquiorra said as he abruptly charged in and swung the spear at his opponent. Ichigo blocked it instinctively, "You won't have a chance of winning."

Ichigo leaped back and a Getsuga began to burn along his blade. He then charged in once more. "Idiot," Ulquiorra announced with a roll of his eyes. Before Ichigo could even see it coming a spear was flying just past the right side of his head. "The hell," Ichigo asked in his mind. "I could have killed you just now," Ulquiorra informed from behind. The strawberry immediately jumped away, and fired the Getsuga in a panic. Ulquiorra slapped it away with one arm and leaped after his opponent.

"Show me that form Ichigo," he said with aggression before throwing the spear. Ichigo barely dodged it, "What form," he asked with confusion. "I thought you wanted to see my mask!?"

The two stopped in their tracks and faced each other.

"I'm mildly curious about it I'll admit," Ulquiorra replied and pointed to the battered Shinigami, "But that form you used to defeat me the first time. Let me see it!"

Ichigo then remembered what Ulquiorra was talking about, "I can't control that form," he informed, "Or even bring it out for that matter."

Ulquiorra let out a sigh, "Well that is a disappointment." He then charged Ichigo once more.

* * *

Shinji walked into Urahara's shop as he had sensed the fight below. "Kisuka," he asked from the door, "Whats going on back there?" Kisuka smile behind his fan, "I think Ichigo and his Espada friend are down their." Kisuka then led the way the training area.

* * *

A green spear zipped past Ichigo, nearly impaling him through the right eye. "Bring out your mask," Ulquiorra demanded once more. "No," Ichigo replied before firing a Getsuga at the Espada.

Ulquiorra kicked it away with ease, "I cannot understand this."

The Arrancar flew in and grabbed Ichigo by the neck. He then threw the Shinigami to the ground and swooped down, landing next to the rubble. "I guess I win," he stated before turning away. "What... makes you say that," Ichigo asked in pain as he stood up. Ulquiorra looked back in a raised eyebrow. "You haven't won until I let go of my sword," Ichigo informed. "So be it then," the green eyed Arrancar replied with a sigh.

Before Ichigo could react a foot hit him in the stomach sending him into the air.

Ulquiorra appeared from behind, "Cero Oscuras," he stated and blasted Ichigo to the ground.

* * *

At this point Senna was becoming rather nervous, "Is he okay," she asked as she searched the smoke and dust for signs of life. "I'm sure he's fine," Chad replied with an equally worried expression.

* * *

The dust soon cleared revealing Ichigo was kneeling on the ground with his sword still in hand. His robes were burnt and he was bruised all over. His face had several pieces of white material that quickly crumbled away. "Smart move," Ulquiorra complimented from above. "You used your mask to absorb the majority of the blast from my Cero."

The Espada landed in front of Ichigo and kicked his sword out of his hands. "It's over," he announced, "I am impressed with how much you have improved, but it was not enough to defeat me." Ulquiorra then looked over to see Senna running over to them. "I'll be upstairs if you need me," he stated before sealing his Zanpakutō and walking away.

"Ichigo," Senna called before sliding over and examining him carefully. "Are you okay," she asked but he was too exhausted to answer. She held his chin up and noticed what appeared to be a small piece of plaster connected to the area just above of his right eye. "Weird," she stated before wiping it off.

* * *

Ulquiorra noticed Shinji and Kisuka as he walked towards the stairs. "Hello," he greeted, "Not bad," Shinji said with a shrug of his shoulders, "You're pretty good." "Why thank you," Ulquiorra replied with a bow before walking off.


	11. Envy and Grief

_Note: Now that I think about it, I probably should have cut this chapter because I had no ideas for it to begin with. I would have but I've already cut a lot of other chapters so I decided to keep this one._

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Envy and Grief**_

Keigo was walking down the hall leading to his class with a long face. He then looked up to see a familiar head of orange hair several yards ahead of him.

"_Ichigo_," Keigo squealed and charged up after his calm friend. Ichigo held out a fist and Keigo, as always, smacked into it and landed on the ground. "Hey Keigo, good to see you too," Ichigo said before turning the corner to the classroom.

Orihime and Uryū were at the far corner, "Ichigo," she waved. The orange head quietly nodded in approval before taking his seat. "Dude," Keigo exclaimed as he jumped on top of Ichigo's desk. "How was it, did you meet any hot babes, did you make any friends, did you..." Before Keigo could continued Ichigo pushed him off of his desk. "Yeah, yeah Keigo," Ichigo replied with a sigh, "It wasn't that bad."

"But I wasn't there with you," Keigo wined, "You must have been horrified!"

"I'm horrified now," Ichigo informed while leaning away from his hyperactive friend. "That really hurts Ichi..." Keigo was cut off as Tatsuki spurned him upside the head. "Would you shut up already," she asked with irritation, "I swear Ichigo one of these days I'm going to murder him, and throw his body in the river!" "I'll be your alibi," Ichigo replied with a chuckle.

"Oh you're back," Mizuiro called as he and Chizuru walked in. "Yeah at long last," Ichigo exclaimed. Mizuiro lifted an eyebrow at his unusually happy mood, "Well you're in a good mood today," he announced. Ichigo simply scratched his head at this.

"Hey strawberry," called an all too familiar voice that Ichigo was in no way expecting to hear. He slowly and with a horrified expression looked over to the doorway to see Senna and Kazue in Karakura school uniforms. He did not say anything at first, "Ichigo you _did_ meet some babes," Keigo murmured but was kicked again by Tatsuki. Before Ichigo could make a reply he noticed someone else walk in from behind them. "And I'm here too," Ulquiorra announced with a quiet and depressed wave.

Ichigo smacked his head on his desk and did not move. Senna laughed and ran over to him. "Ichigo," she asked and poked his orange hair, "You alright? I thought you'd be happy to see us."

"Who is this," asked Keigo, "That's Ichigo's girlfriend," Tatsuki informed while still keeping the hyperactive teen pinned to the ground with her foot. "So don't bother her," she continued aggressively.

"So are you going to introduce us to your friends," asked Kazue looking around to the other students. "Oh uh," Ichigo began but was cut off as Orihime abruptly ran out of the room. "Huh," Keigo asked from the ground, "I wonder whats wrong with her," he said scratching his head. "I'll go see what the deal is," Tatsuki announced before walking off. "I'm Tatsuki by the way," she said to Kazue on her way out.

* * *

Tatsuki found Orihime on the roof overlooking the city.

"What are you doing," she asked approaching her orange haired friend. "I'm just," Orihime began while turning her head from Tatsuki to hide her tears. "I'm really happy Ichigo has a girlfriend," she lied. Tatsuki gave a dry smile, "No you're not," she said blatantly.

"How do we break them up," Orihime blurted which shocked Tatsuki.

"Stop it," she practically yelled causing Orihime to flinch. "Don't you dare try anything like that," she exclaimed with a scold. "You're right," Orihime replied with an ashamed expression, "I don't know why I said that!" Tatsuki sighed and relaxed a bit, a moment of silence passed. "So you've met her," asked Orihime with a slightly casual voice. "Yeah," Tatsuki nodded, "Is she nice," Orihime inquired further. "You'll find out for yourself," Tatsuki replied. "No spoilers," she joked and patted Orihime on the back before returning to class.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and everyone went outside to eat.

"I made some bread," Orihime announced with a bag in hand before sitting down with the group. "Ulquiorra," Keigo asked while leaning into the Espada with a tilt of his head, "Do you know how to smile?" "What do you mean," asked Ulquiorra pointing to his depressed face, "I'm as happy as ever. This is the face of overwhelming joy," he stated in monotone.

"I have to know," Ichigo said while scolding Kazue Senna, and Ulquiorra. "What are you guys doing here?" "We transferred," Kazue informed happily, "And Ulquiorra wanted in on it too!"

"Of course he did," Ichigo replied with glaring at the Arrancar.

"So Senna," Orihime said, turning to the purple haired girl. "Yeah," she asked with a smile, "Uh,tell me about yourself," Orihime replied nervously. "Oh okay," Senna began and went on and on about her life. As Ichigo listened to the stories Senna told he could not help but frown and gaze at the shining green grass he was sitting on.

* * *

The day ended quickly and Ichigo along with Senna returned to their home.

"Welcome home," Isshin yelled, leaping after the two at the door. He quickly received a round house kick from his son. "Oh Masaki," Isshin exclaimed and ran towards the large picture, "Our son has mastered all that I have taught him." As Isshin continued to ramble Ichigo let out a sigh while Senna had an irritated expression on her face. "Senna," he began and the girl looked over to him. "Remind me to call Ulquiorra later and ask him what he did with that duct tape!" "Sure," she said with a giggle, "And don't forget the rope." "Oh yeah," Ichigo exclaimed with approval before leading the way to his room. "Ichigo," Yuzu called from the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready in an hour!" "We'll be there," Ichigo replied.

As usual Senna laid on Ichigo's bed while he sat at his desk.

"You know Senna," he began darkly which caught her off guard. "I won't be going to school tomorrow." Senna tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" "Tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death." Senna's expression saddened, "I see," she stated. The two remained quiet until they were called down for dinner.

Isshin led the family meeting as usual, he laid out the plans for what would happen tomorrow and when. Senna had a sorrowful expression on her face as something was bothering her, and scratching at the back of her skull.

She eventually broke down and abruptly stood up, "Could I come with you to see Masaki's grave," she asked and closed her eyes tightly awaiting the answer. Rather than an answer she opened one eye to see Isshin crying with overly dramatic tears of joy. "_Masaki_," he screamed and darted to the poster, "Our third daughter wants to come to your requiem!" "What do you mean," Ichigo asked with a proud smile on his face. Senna looked over to him, "You don't have to ask, you are apart of this as much as we are," he informed.

Senna gave a warm smile to him before returning to her seat.

* * *

The next day Ichigo and Senna had found some time alone in front of the grave.

"Hey Ichigo," Senna asked as she sat down in front of the tombstone. "Yeah," he replied. "You say we've met before," she continued and Ichigo nodded. "Did we... like each other back then," she asked sheepishly. "Uh," Ichigo began in confusion and scratched his head. "I suppose we did."

"Okay," she breathed before standing back up and facing the orange headed teen. "I want to remember," she informed confidently. Ichigo's expression lit up, "Alright Senna, this Saturday I'll do what I can to bring your memories back!" Senna hugged him tightly and skipped off down the path with death on either side. Ichigo let out a nervous sigh, "I don't know how she'll react when she finds out about the grave," he thought to himself. "What will she think when she figures out I lied to her!?"


	12. Amber

_Note: Keep in mind that when the chapter discusses the appearance of Senna's family members they intentionally do not look like her._

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Amber**_

Byakuya was sitting at his desk whilst Renji and Rukia were standing from behind. "Captain you wanted to see me," Renji asked. "And Captain Ukitake sent me here as well," Rukia added.

"I need you to run a scouting mission in the world of the living," Byakuya informed without looking at them. "Don't let the substitute Soul Reaper know that you are on a mission. Anyway I need you to gather some information." "What information," asked Renji with a curious expression.

"Kisuka Urahara will let you in on the details once you have arrived."

A moment of silence over took the three, "Well," Byakuya asked, "Are you going?" "Yes sir," the both replied before walking off.

* * *

Isshin heard a knock at the door and ran over to it. He opened the door and to his horror Ulquiorra was standing casually outside. He let out a fearful yelp and leaped away. "How many times do I have to tell you Mr. Kurosaki," asked Ulquiorra. "If you do not bother me I will not bother you," he informed.

"You can attack him if you want," Ichigo announced from the stairwell. He and Senna stepped down and met the Espada at the door. "Are we ready to depart," Ulquiorra asked and his two friends nodded.

* * *

For a few blocks they walked until Senna looked behind herself to see them stopped under a streetlight while looking over a file. She ran back over to investigate what it was they could be doing. "Whats wrong," she asked. "We are debating on how to go about this," Ulquiorra informed. "Should we just go in chronological order," asked Ichigo with a scratch of his head. Ulquiorra then closed the file and sighed, "I suppose that could work." "Okay," Senna nodded, "Where are we going first?" The two looked at one another, "We'll start from where you two first encountered each other," Ulquiorra suggested. "Alright," Ichigo replied before leading the way.

They arrived at an all too familiar street and Senna began to examine her surroundings carefully. Ulquiorra and Ichigo leaned back and relaxed on a wall while waiting for her to finish. "I doubt a place as insignificant as this will do the trick," Ulquiorra admitted. "Yeah I tend to agree with you on that," Ichigo replied with a sigh.

Eventually Senna finished taking a look around and returned to her friends. "No," she shrugged apologetically, "I remember that you were here with me," she said gesturing to Ichigo. "But I don't remember what happened here." "That's progress," Ulquiorra informed with an approving nod. "Where too now," he inquired, "Uh," Ichigo said with a scratch of his head, "Oh I know!" He then quickly lead the way to the next location.

After a few more failed attempts at reviving Senna's memories Ichigo and Ulquiorra led her to the bridge. "Damn," Ichigo sighed as he took out his infamous green pill, "Ulquiorra," he said before swallowing it. "If Kon does anything stupid beat the living hell out of him!" Ulquiorra nodded and Ichigo separated from his body. Senna backed away as she saw Kon take it over. "How is your body moving on it's own," she asked in a panic while covering her mouth. "It's me," Kon replied and Senna's surprised look immediately switched to a scold. "Oh, well you can go jump off now," she said pointing to the river. "Hey baby," Kon began in a hurt voice, "I just wanna get close to you..." Senna and Ichigo simultaneously kicked him to the ground.

"Okay I have an idea," Ichigo began and Ulquiorra listened closely. Ichigo then looked around to see only four or so people in the area. "Ulquiorra, can you distract these people and make them look over there," he asked pointing ahead of himself. "Of course," the Espada nodded and immediately moved to the other side of the street.

"Ew, I wanna help," Kon announced deviously and darted after the depressed Arrancar.

"Oh my God," Kon yelled, interrupting what Ulquiorra was about to say. "The humanity," he continued whilst causing everyone to look over to him. "A clown is on fire over there," he exclaimed pointing to the ground next to the river.

Everyone flocked over the edge to look.

Ichigo then turned and abruptly grabbed Senna before leaping off of the bridge and going high in the air. "Ahh, let me down," she exclaimed while clawing at his robes to keep herself from falling.

The two came to a stop just above the bridge, "I thought you liked heights," he replied. Senna was surprised as knew she had not told him that. She then however, began to remember everything about her first encounter with Ichigo.

Her eyes grew wide in shock and Ichigo carefully studied her movements. She slowly ran he fingers down his cheek, "How did I forget," she asked in shame.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra and Kon where having difficulty with controlling the crowd.

"Oh man aliens," Kon exclaimed pointing to the sky, "And a tornado made of... _ice_," Ulquiorra stated, pointing in the opposite direction. The Espada then turned to see Ichigo and Senna wasting time. He picked up a rock and threw it full force, pelting Ichigo in the chest.

Senna giggled at him, "Damn okay," he sighed as they returned to the bridge. Their feet hit the earth, and Senna let go of him before placing her hands behind her back innocently. "Aw man," Kon sighed, "Looks like Bigfoot got away again," Ulquiorra announced with a shrug of his shoulders. "Alright guys show's over," Ulquiorra continued gesturing for the crowd to shew, "Go back to your lives!" The two then ran over to the Shinigami and purple haired enigma.

"So did it work," asked Kon. "Yes," Senna replied while looking down with a smile. Everyone remained silent for a long time. Kon especially did not speak as he knew Ichigo had forgotten to reenter his body. "I have to go see something," Senna finally announced before abruptly darting off. "Hey come back," Ichigo yelled and the three chased after her.

* * *

Senna arrived at the graveyard she asked Ichigo to take her too just before she vanished. She quietly walked through the rows while looking up and down each one. "Uh Senna," Ichigo called with a nervous expression at the gate. "I want to see my grave," she informed happily before turning away.

"I don't think you want to..." Ichigo's voice was cut off as Senna had discovered the row she was looking for. She skipped down it and looked to the fourth one down from the end.

She froze in her stance and grasped both of her hands together and pressed them against her chest while she began to quiver. "S-_Senna_," Kon asked with a worried expression. The amber eyed girl did not answer, and she slowly dropped to her knees and began to sob.

The three walked over and stood a good distance behind. She pressed her hands against the concrete that always obscured one's view from the rotting corpses beneath. For a moment she could feel the maggots digging away at the body she once thought was hers. "I really am a nobody," she exclaimed with sorrow.

Ichigo sat down next to her and began to wipe the tears from her eyes, although it was to no true avail. "Lets go home," Ichigo said quietly and the sobbing embodiment of nothing nodded. Everyone left the graveyard soon after. Ichigo returned to his body despite the protests from Kon, while Ulquiorra went back to Kisuka's shop.

* * *

Senna and Ichigo arrived at the house only to be attacked by Isshin as usual.

Ichigo dealt with his father and greeted his sisters, before leading the depressed Senna to his room.

They took there usual positions and Ichigo watched Senna as tears still welled in her eyes.

He examined her as she gazed at the ceiling, and wanted desperately to cheer her up. "I'm sorry I lied to you," he began and bowed his head sheepishly. "No," she replied sadly, "I'm glad you told me that little fib! I truly am, but I'm nobody!" Ichigo then knew exactly what he could do to make her happy once more. "Hey Senna," he began in the nicest possible voice he could produce. She rolled over to face him, "Yeah," she asked while holding back her crying. "Can you tell me a story about you and your family," he asked with a smile. Senna's tears began to clear up and she sat up, "Ichigo," she began with a steady return of the smile he aspired to see once more. "No really," he replied while waving her away dismissively, "Tell me what a day in your life was like!" Senna smiled widely as she laid back down on his bed, and Ichigo leaned back in his chair. "So," he teased waiting for her to begin. "Okay, geez," Senna exclaimed with a giggle. "Just tell me the first story that comes to mind," Ichigo stated. It did not take her very long to think of one of the memories she was composed of.

* * *

_(Hiroshima, Empire of Japan- Tuesday, January 26, 1945)_

_(Senna's Perspective)_

A few months before my family had to move to Karakura Town, we had a nice house in another city.

My house was two stories with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room, office, and kitchen. We were wealthy due to the fact that my dad was the head of the Hiroshima newspaper until he was drafted into the war last year.

I woke up with the sun rays hitting my eyes and leaped out of bed. I quickly dashed to my closet and grabbed my school uniform. It was consistent of a light brown button up jacket, a brown skirt, a white undershirt, and tall blue socks. I always added a maroon tie to it and the teacher never complained. I bolted to the bathroom and took a shower. I then threw on my clothes, tied my hair up with a yellow ribbon, and proceeded down the stairs.

At the table my mother was preparing breakfast. She was a tall woman with black hair and brown eyes. She smiled constantly and was a very kind person. My older brother was sitting at the table with my younger brother. My oldest brother had clean cut black hair and blue eyes. He was now seventeen years of age, which excited him as the thing he spoke of most was serving the Empire. His dream for the past five years had been to fight in the war against the Americans, and make the nation proud. He eagerly awaited each day past his birthday with hopes he would finally be called to fight. He was also a very happy person, and very intelligent.

"Hey Senna," he called with a wave before returning to our younger brother. "Morning Tarou," I replied cheerfully.

My younger brother, Makoto also had black hair, and brown eyes. He was a toddler and was a very lazy child. He slept most of the day and if he needed to go anywhere, he would often con someone into carrying him by the use of his adorable eyes.

I watched him with a tilt of my head as he kicked wildly, and laughed at the faces Tarou was making.

I then took a seat at the table and soon out came my mother with several bowls of rice. "Eat up," she exclaimed with a smile. We did as told, I ate my meal rather quickly because I only had an hour to get to school. Tarou did not have to attend today, and my mother stayed at home most of the time with Makoto.

"So," Tarou began, looking at me with his usual teasing smile. "How are you and uh," he smacked his palm against his head trying to remember something. "Ugh, what's his name mom," he asked while snapping his fingers rapidly, and turned to the confused woman. "Senna's little boyfriend," he continued causing me to blush. "Kenji is _not_ my boyfriend," I exclaimed. "Oh," Tarou asked with a chuckle, "Is that why I see you two always sitting under that cherry blossom tree?" I groaned at him, "For your information _brother_, Reiko is there too!" "Well she must be pretty sneaky, because I never see her there," he replied with a smile. "Oh, stop teasing your sister Tarou," mother interjected. "If she doesn't want to _admit_ it then she doesn't have too," she informed with a laugh which only irritated me further. Although I eventually smiled and enjoyed the moment as I always did.

* * *

I arrived at the school and took a look around. I then noticed my best friend Reiko running over to me with a wave. She had very light brown hair and green eyes. She always wore a red scarf even if it was not winter. She was not typically described as an outgoing person, but she was very carefree around her close friends.

"Senna," she called and eventually stopped in front of me. "Morning," I said with a wide smile. She groaned and dropped her head, "Yeah I hate being up so early!"

"I know ya do," I replied with a laugh. "Senna! Reiko," a familiar voice called from behind us. We looked over to see Kenji headed towards us. "Look alive Senna," Reiko teased and nudged my arm. "Shut up," I growled before he came into our vicinity.

Kenji had black hair and dark brown eyes, he was fairly tall, and was usually very active. He spoke quickly and moved from place to place with haste.

"Hey, have either of you two seen Minoru anywhere," he asked with a smile. "No," Reiko shook her head and I did as well. "Oh well, see you at lunch then, yeah," he asked quickly before walking away.

* * *

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

Tarou was sitting on the sofa, reading a book whilst Makoto was sleeping next to him. A knock then came to the door. Tarou stood up, but his mother beat him to the door. She opened it with a wide smile which would soon fade to see a man in a green uniform, visor cap, and a piece of paper in hand. He formally bowed and presented it to her, "Mrs. Manabu Sato," he asked and looked up. Manabu nodded nervously, "Your son," he began and Tarou's face lit up as the man continued. "Will now have the privilege to fight for the our country, and in the name of the Emperor!"

Manabu grabbed the certificate and examined it. "When will I be deployed," Tarou asked with excitement. The man smiled proudly at his enthusiasm. "You will be taken in for training in two weeks," he replied. Tarou gave a thankful bow, and Manabu forced a supporting smile to mask her worry.

"And there is other news," the man announced. "Your husband... Private Kazuo Sato," he said looking to Manabu, "Has completed his duty to the Empire!"

* * *

_(Senna's Perspective)_

Reiko, Kenji, and I had lunch as usual under a large cherry blossom tree. I danced around it while twirling occasionally as I enjoyed the breeze. My two friends simply watched me as I went about my fun time. I looked over to see my teacher calling my name and running over to me. "_Senna_," she called, "You're being dismissed from class for the day," she announced and I gave her a confused look. "Your family needs you back at your home," she informed. "Oh," I replied slowly, "Well bye everyone," I called with a wave before skipping off.

* * *

I arrived back at my home and stepped quietly into the front door, as it was very unusual that they ever had me come home in the middle of a school day. I looked over to the sofa to see both my mother, and even Tarou sobbing. It was very rare for Tarou to get upset about anything so this instantly made me nervous. "S-Senna," my mother began and glanced up at me. "Y-you need to k-know," she began hesitantly. "That your father has..." she could not continue and began to lose control of herself once more. I immediately knew what she was getting at, and tears began to well up in my eyes. I started to shake lightly and balled my hands into fists, "Please tell me he was just injured," I pleaded. "No," Tarou replied while shaking his head in despair. "He served his duty to our country," he informed with sorrow.

I ran up to my room and shut the door before jumping onto my bed and crying myself to sleep.

* * *

_(Present Day)_

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

Ichigo sat at his desk, dumbfounded. His jaw was opened wide and his eyes only mimicked this. He had no idea how to respond, and he noticed that the sadness he tried to relieve Senna of was returning.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," she announced and wiped another tear from her right eye. "But I think I'm just gonna skip dinner and go to bed," she informed quietly before sitting up. Ichigo watched helplessly as the usually very happy girl left the room with an expression of overwhelming depression.


	13. Don't Fear the Reaper

_**Chapter Thirteen: Don't Fear the Reaper**_

Senna poked her head into Ichigo's room. He was lying on his bed, listening to music whilst at the same time, reading a book. She giggled to herself and put on a Halloween mask before quietly walking over to him. "Hi Ichigo," she said innocently and laid down next to him. He took out his headphones and looked over to her. "Oh hey Senna what-_Ah_!" He jumped and dropped the book in his lap. Senna laughed and Ichigo let out a sigh before trying to find his page.

"Your too easy," she said and took off her mask. "Well maybe," he began but once he looked over to her he jumped once more, not expecting her to have taken the mask off so quickly. She laughed loudly at this, "Jesus man," Ichigo said throwing his hands in the air. He eventually returned to his reading. Senna let out a groan and laid her head down on the pillow, "I'm bored!" "What do you want to," Ichigo began but was cut off, "_Bored_," she practically yelled. "What do you want to do," he repeated slowly. "Lets go out," she suggested and looked up to him. "Alright," he sighed and threw his book down. The two stood up and headed out the door.

* * *

Ichigo and Senna took a pleasant stroll, or rather, Senna forced Ichigo to chase her around the city for half an hour.

"Come on Ichigo, you can try better than that," she teased before twirling into an alleyway. "Get back here," he yelled but ran past the alley she hid in. She poked her head out with a snicker, and proceeded to follow him through the streets.

The orange headed teen turned a sharp corner two blocks ahead and smacked into someone. He fell into a sitting position on the ground, "Uh, sorry," he began but gasped to see who was before him. "R-Rukia," he hesitated as he laid eyes on the violet eyed Shinigami. He then looked over to see Renji, "What are you guys doing here?" "We came by for a visit," Rukia replied with a smile.

"Hey Ichigo," a cheerful voice called from a few yards behind. Rukia had the strangest sense of déjà vu and looked up. Her eyes slowly widened as she saw a girl who seemed to be about her height with purple hair, and almost hypnotic amber eyes.

"H-how," she asked slowly with a dropped jaw. "I don't get it," she exclaimed causing both Renji and Ichigo to look at her curiously. "You remember her," Ichigo asked. "I-I," Rukia stuttered while shaking her head.

Senna ran up to them, "Hey you're that chick Ichigo was with when we first met," she announced while helping her orange headed friend up off the ground.

She then turned and lightly bowed to the two, "Remember me," she asked with a pleasant smile.

"I," Rukia began while blinking in a stunned manor. "I have to see Kisuka," she announced and darted off. "Hey wait up," Renji called while chasing after her. Senna tilted her head and scratched the back of her neck, "What's up with them," she asked. "Uh," Ichigo replied as he was not sure what had just happened, "_Creepy_!"

* * *

Rukia ran into the shop, "Kisuka," she called but nobody was around. Renji stepped in, "What is wrong with you," he asked in concern. "Shut up Renji," Rukia snapped with a sigh. "_Kisuka_," she repeated, "Can I help you," asked a voice from behind. The two looked back to see a familiar Arrancar standing in the doorway. "You," Rukia uttered in shock as she remembered her first encounter with Ulquiorra. "Who are you," asked Renji in a firm voice as he had never laid eyes on the Espada. Ulquiorra calmly tilted his head, "Well, _well_, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki," he began.

"How do you know our names," Rukia inquired with authority in her voice. "Oh please," Ulquiorra stated with a roll of his eyes. "Do you honestly not know who I am?" "I don't give a damn who you are," Renji informed with aggression, "You're an Arrancar so tell us what your doing here!"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about," Ulquiorra replied. He then turned away and began to walk back out the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Oh, and if you are looking for Kisuka Urahara, then you will have to wait until he is done resting!" With that Ulquiorra left casually leaving the two Shinigami both agitated and bewildered. "What the hell is going on here," asked Rukia.

* * *

"Hey Senna," Ichigo announced quietly, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Yeah," she asked in slight concern, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to tell Rukia about what happened," he informed darkly. "What do you mean," asked Senna, "About the time when I first appeared?" "Yeah," Ichigo nodded, "Don't give yourself away too much until Ulquiorra and I can figure out why they're here!" "Well okay," Senna said and turned her away.

Ulquiorra then appeared in front of them.

"Ichigo we have a problem," Ulquiorra informed. "I know," he replied before pacing up and down the walkway. "What should we do," asked Ichigo. "They needed Kisuka for something," Ulquiorra responded and looked over to a now worried Senna. "Whatever the case we need to be on guard," Ichigo exclaimed. "But I thought they were your friends," Senna blurted in confusion. Ichigo stopped his pacing and looked off to his right. "We still have to be careful!" He then turned his attention to the Espada, "Ulquiorra," he began. "Why don't you go and find out whatever it is they're up too!?" Ulquiorra nodded before blinking out of sight.

* * *

The Espada crept down the hall of Kisuka's shop until he heard voices behind one of the sliding doors.

"Captain Kuchiki said that you would have our mission," asked Renji. Kisuka nodded with a smile, "Why you," Rukia inquired. "Why not me," Kisuka asked from behind his fan. "You two will be hunting a very important entity," Kisuka informed. "I'm telling you this because Byakuya did not want just any ear to hear. The thing you have been sent here for is the Shinenju," he concluded darkly. "No," Rukia whispered and thought of Senna. "I can't do that," she announced while looking to the ground and clenching her hands into fists. "What's up with you," asked Renji.

"I thought you might say that," Kisuka exclaimed with a more cheery expression. "Ulquiorra," he called, surprising the Arrancar from behind the door. "You can come in now!"

"How did you know I was out there," he asked in shock. "What," Kisuka replied with confusion, "I could sense you!" "But I was concealing myself," Ulquiorra retorted in irritation. "Oh, you're not that hard to sniff out," Kisuka laughed and waved him away dismissively. "Well they could not sense me," Ulquiorra pouted. "_Anyway_," Kisuka said loudly to regain attention. "I have an idea on how we can trick the Soul Society."

"Wait," Renji said in confusion, "Why cant we just do what we were ordered to do?"

"Shut up Renji," Rukia exclaimed, "I'm not doing that to Ichigo." "What does Ichigo have to do with this," Renji asked while scratching his head. "The Shinenju is _his_ property," Ulquiorra informed sternly, "I cannot allow you to take it!"

"That girl we saw earlier _is_ the Shinenju," Rukia added and with that said Renji quieted down. "I shall retrieve Kurosaki," Ulquiorra announced and preformed a Sonído, leaving the scene abruptly.

* * *

Ichigo and Senna were standing under a streetlight. Senna looked down as her stomach began to growl, "Ichigo," she complained while tugging his shirt. "Can we get something to eat?" "Huh," he asked in a half daze, "Oh, uh yeah sure."

"Ichigo," Ulquiorra stated as he appeared in front of them. Senna squealed in shock and Ichigo slightly jumped. "Yeah," he asked. "I need to see you for a moment," Ulquiorra informed darkly. "Now," Ichigo asked with a lifted eyebrow. "Yes," the Arrancar nodded. "Okay," Ichigo began and handed some money to Senna, "Go ahead and get something to eat." "Aw," Senna replied while kicking the dirt, "I have to eat by myself?" "Sorry," Ichigo stated with a smile before he and Ulquiorra disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Ichigo arrived back into the room with Kisuka, Renji, and Rukia.

"So what's the deal," Ichigo asked as he sat down next to his Espada friend. "Uh, Ichigo," Rukia hesitated. "The Soul Society has sent us here to acquire the Shinenju." Ichigo immediately stood up defensively, "You can't have her!" "Calm down Ichigo," Ulquiorra sighed and Ichigo loosened up a bit, "We have a plan."

The orange head sat back down and the group began to discuss what move they would make.

* * *

Ichigo returned to his home late that night. The lights were off and everyone went to sleep. It would appear that even Isshin became fed up with waiting and retired to his room.

The orange headed teen stepped into the living room and looked over to the sofa. He tilted his head in confusion to see Senna soundly sleeping on the couch whilst the television was switched to a dead channel.

The static noise roared and the room was enveloped in a bluish-gray tint. Ichigo cautiously approached his amber eyed friend and examined her. She lightly moaned and began to stir, "_Ichigo_," she asked with a smile while her eyes remained shut. "You're back," she inquired further. "Yeah," Ichigo replied slowly and sat down. "What exactly are you doing," he asked in slight concern. "I fell asleep watching a movie," Senna informed, "I woke up and pressed the wrong button. This came on and I was gonna turn it off, but I liked it!" "You liked it," Ichigo questioned with a lifted eyebrow. "It's kind of soothing isn't it," she asked quietly. "No," he replied with a shake of his head, "It's actually kind of creepy!"

Senna yawned tiredly and lifted her head before lying it back down onto Ichigo's lap.

"Uh hey, get off," he exclaimed quietly with a red face. "_Ugh_, I'm not doing anything wrong," Senna slurred with a light smile. "No," Ichigo replied as he lifted her head and placed a pillow underneath. "Nothing at all," he continued before switching his gaze from the girl before him to the white static.

"So," he asked while removing the red ribbon from her hair, and placing it on the arm of the couch. "Have you been watching this for sometime?" "Yeah," Senna replied comfortably, "It's so interesting because you never know what you'll see." "I guess," Ichigo responded as he continued to watch the meaningless hodgepodge.

He must have viewed the static dance on the screen for an hour. Senna was already well into a slumber by now. "Why am I doing this," he asked himself as he gazed into the gray and black void.

* * *

Isshin awoke later on and went downstairs. He gave an awkward look and quietly approached his son. He looked over to see Senna still fast asleep on Ichigo's lap, while he watched the dead channel as if it were a very interesting movie. Isshin slowly began a quiet walk back to the stairwell. "_Okay_," he whispered in his mind, "I'm going to sleep and I'm going to pray that I don't end up like that guy on the Ring!"


	14. Checkmate

_**Chapter Fourteen: Checkmate**_

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia were leading Senna to the park. The three Shinigami where in there soul forms. "You guys aren't very talkative today," Senna announced with glee. "We're just tired," Ichigo informed without making eye contact. He was hating himself for what he was about to do.

They arrived at the park to see Byakuya, Tōshirō, and two men from the Stealth Force standing in front of an open portal. "Who are they," Senna asked in a murmur. Ichigo ignored her and looked to Byakuya. "I understand you're looking for something," he announced.

"Yes Kurosaki," Byakuya replied, "And I hope we don't have to go through you to get it!" Ichigo had a strange smile on his face, and Senna looked gave an awkward look. "Ichigo, whats going on," she asked. His smile did not falter, "Ichigo," Byakuya asked with a tilt of his head. "Are you going to hand her over or not?" Senna immediately knew who they were talking about, "What did I do wrong," she asked in a yell. "Well," Ichigo began dryly, "You can have her," he stated and shoved Senna towards the captain.

"The hell is he doing," Rukia asked herself, "This wasn't the plan!" Everyone seemed to be shocked by his reaction.

"Ichigo," Senna yelled as Byakuya handed her over to the Stealth Force, "Help me," she continued. "Shut up already," Ichigo sighed causing Senna to lunge at him in anger. One of the Stealth units grabbed her and began to drag her into the portal. "I don't see any reason to be rude," Tōshirō announced while scolding Ichigo.

Byakuya then turned to the silver haired Shinigami, "Captain Hitsugaya, please escort the prisoner!" "No problem," Tōshirō nodded before he, the Stealth troops, and an enraged Senna left the scene. Byakuya then turned to Ichigo, "I must know why you did that," he informed. Ichigo rolled his eyes with that same smirk on his face. He then looked slightly up and over to the left. A good distance behind Byakuya, and Ulquiorra appeared in mid air while turned sideways. He aimed his index finger at the captain.

Ichigo's smirk grew wider and he looked to Byakuya, "You're about to find out," he replied.

Ulquiorra then charged a massive green Cero and fired it, gaining a direct hit on the expecting captain.

Rukia rolled out of the way, "What the hell," she asked in confusion. Byakuya tried to stand up but Ulquiorra appeared to his right, and kicked him into a tree. "Go now Ichigo," he stated, "I'll deal with him!" Ichigo nodded before flash stepping into the portal.

Byakuya charged in after Ichigo but before he could get any closer to the portal, Ulquiorra grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground.

"You cannot beat me," Ulquiorra informed, "Even _if_ you did not have that seal on your body you still would not have a chance!" "Well this should be interesting," Byakuya replied confidently.

"_Brother_," Rukia exclaimed and drew her sword. It was then blasted out of her hand. Rukia looked to a hill in front of her, and widened her eyes to see Uryū with a stern look in his eyes. Renji was about to provide assistance when Chad grabbed him from behind, and threw him into a tree. "What the hell," he asked himself while rising from the bark and split wood. "This wasn't the plan!"

* * *

Tōshirō was unaware a fight was transpiring outside. "What did I do," Senna kept asking, "I truly don't want to do this," Tōshirō replied with shame. "But these are my orders." He then looked behind himself to see Ichigo with his Bankai active. The orange headed Shinigami landed a few feet away from the captain. "What are you doing here," Tōshirō asked while Senna scolded him with a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Tōshirō," he exclaimed, "My friends and an Arrancar have betrayed us! They are attacking Byakuya and the others!" "What," Tōshirō asked in shock, "Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "Byakuya sent me here to back you up." "Alright," Tōshirō replied, "Lets get moving." As soon as the captain turned his back however, Ichigo quickly impaled him in the stomach from behind. Ichigo made sure the wound was not fatal, "Sorry Tōshirō," Ichigo stated and flash stepped away. He immediately cut down the two guards and grabbed Senna before leaving completely.

As he was quickly moving through the air he looked down to see Senna beaming up at him. "Why are you looking at me like that," he asked with a lifted eyebrow. She let out a sigh before resting her head against his chest. "You could have told me what you were planning," Senna complained. "Yeah, and run the risk of you blowing it," Ichigo inquired. "Come on," he continued, "Did you really think I would let them take you?"

* * *

"Scatter," Byakuya stated and his sword dematerialized into what appeared to be pink rose petals. They consumed a surprisingly calm Ulquiorra, giving confidence to the Shinigami. However, when the pink orb dissipated Byakuya was horrified to see this had no effect on the Espada. Ulquiorra had one of the blades in the index and thumb of his right hand. He scolded the captain, "Is this really the best you can do Byakuya Kuchiki," he asked before snapping the blade in two. Byakuya noticed Ichigo quickly moving out of the portal with Senna in arms. Ulquiorra then appeared to the side of the Soul Reaper, "I honestly expected something more than flowers," he stated before kicking Byakuya into the portal.

Once this was done Uryū and Chad both ceased their attacks on Rukia and Renji. "Go now," Chad informed, "They have no idea you were working with us," Uryū informed. As the two Soul Reapers bowed and began to walk away Uryū smirked. "You know we were going easy on you right," he called. "We'll see about that," Renji retorted before two walked away.

* * *

Ichigo arrived at his window and let Senna down just inside his room. "What now," she asked while still giving him that same phased smile. "Uh," Ichigo began, "I'm gonna meet Ulquiorra at Kisuka's but I should be back later." Senna's smile seemed to return to normal and she laid down on the bed, "Well you can take your time because I'm tired." Ichigo smiled as she continued, "Yeah, you woke me up early today just to be _almost_captured!" "I'll see you this evening," Ichigo chuckled and left completely.

* * *

The orange headed teen stepped into Urahara's Shop where Kisuka and Ulquiorra were waiting. "Alright," Ichigo began. "I think we sent the message across pretty well," Ulquiorra announced. "I agree," Kisuka informed, "Now we just need to sit back." "So how do we keep the Soul Society off Senna's back," asked Ichigo. "Well," Kisuka continued while fanning himself. "I know the only reason they would want her in the first place is because the Valley of Screams is still around." "Hm," Ulquiorra pondered with his index to his lips. "Is there a way to destroy it?" "Of course," Kisuka replied, "I'm not sure it would take very much either as it is relatively small now."

"Not only that," Kisuka continued after a pause, "But unless I can figure out a way to deactivate Senna's abilities as the Shinenju she will still be viewed as a threat." "Can you do that," Ichigo asked in surprise. Kisuka nodded, "But it will take some time for me to figure out how!"

After the little meeting Ulquiorra met Ichigo in the front of the store before he left. "Ichigo," he called and the Shinigami turned to him. "I feel like we are being watched," Ulquiorra continued darkly, "By the Soul Reapers," asked Ichigo. "No," Ulquiorra replied, "I mean someone else! I don't know who or even if that is the case but be on the look out!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Valley of Screams, Sven had fallen asleep against a boulder. Ballic poked his head out from behind a few yards away and examined his comrade.

"Hey Sven," he whispered but received no answer. "_Sven_," Ballic repeated in a louder tone. Sven did not respond. "Dammit," Ballic stated under his breath and looked to the ground. He picked up a rather large rock and threw it at his ally, "Sven!" The rock hit him in the back of the head, "What the hell," Sven asked. "We need you to go a scouting mission," Ballic informed. Sven sighed, "What, now!?"

"Yeah," Ballic replied, Sven swore under his breath and stood up.

* * *

Senna poked her head into Ichigo's room to see him texting on his phone while lying on his bed. She approached him with a smile before leaping on top of him. "What the hell," he asked in surprise while trying to get a catch his phone. "Drop your phone," she stated with an happy yet slightly ominous expression. Ichigo lifted his eyebrow, and for whatever reason did as told. Senna looked over to see Kon lying next to Ichigo. She groaned before grabbing him aggressively and throwing him into the closet. She then looked under the bed to see Noba, Kurōdo, and Ririn fast asleep off in the corner. "Uh they shouldn't bother us," Senna announced while scratching her head. "What," asked Ichigo in slight confusion.

She smiled quietly and climbed back up on top of him.

* * *

Sven arrived in Karakura and took a look around. He was above the bridge and immediately flash stepped away.

He appeared in an intersection and watched the cars speed by while the streetlights glared down on him. He leaped up and began to run up the side of a nearby skyscraper. He made it about halfway to the top when Ulquiorra appeared to his right and ran along with him. Sven gasped and slowly looked over to the Espada before Ulquiorra kicked him back to the ground.

Sven landed hard on the earth and looked up to see the Arrancar looming over him. "Who are you," he asked firmly. Sven smirked, "I should be asking you that!" "Are you after the Shinenju," Ulquiorra inquired further. "Yeah, maybe you can help us," Sven replied.

"I don't think that will be likely," Ulquiorra informed before aiming his index finger at the stranger and began to charge a green Cero. "What are you doing," asked Sven in a panic with his hands in the air, "We're both looking for the same thing!" "Yes," Ulquiorra nodded and blasted a small Cero directly into Sven's forehead. "But for different reasons," he continued and disappeared.

* * *

Ulquiorra arrived at Ichigo's window as the very thought of having to use the front door, and deal with Isshin made him sick to his stomach.

He gave an awkward look to see Senna kissing him deeply. "_Ichigo_," Ulquiorra asked, sitting in the window. Senna let out a frightened shout and fell to the floor. Ichigo looked over to the Espada, "Yes," he questioned in slight annoyance. "Um," Ulquiorra began slowly, "I was right, there is a group that wishes to utilize Senna." Ichigo let out a sigh, "Alright, I'll meet you at Kisuka's tomorrow," he informed. "Very well," Ulquiorra replied, "_So_ what are you guys doing," he continued. "Get out," Ichigo exclaimed and the Espada left quickly.

Before Ichigo or Senna could say anything else a voice rang out in his head. "Hey dude," his Hollow stated, "Oh my God," Ichigo growled under his breath while leaving the room.

Ichigo tripped over Isshin and Yuzu on the way out. "Dammit," he exclaimed as the two ran back down the stairs. He proceeded to the bathroom and shut the door. "What the hell do you want," he yelled in his mind. "Oh so Zangetsu and I took your advice," the imp announced. "What advice," asked Ichigo in a low growl. "We got both HBO _and_ internet," the Hollow informed proudly. Ichigo glared at himself in the mirror, "I don't care," he said flatly and began to leave. "Wait, wait, I have a very important question to ask," his Hollow exclaimed. "What now," asked Ichigo with extreme irritation.

"Did you catch the new season of Homeland?" "Go to freaking Hell," Ichigo barked before leaving the bathroom and ignoring the white goon.


	15. The Channel is Dead

_Note: Writing this chapter at midnight... in a dark room, was not fun!_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Channel is Dead**_

Garev, Ballic, and Xaal were huddled around Sven's body. Xaal let out a depressed sigh, "Thank you men," he began while looking to the lifeless corpse. "At least now we can bury him, and pay our respects." "_Dammit_," Ballic exclaimed while wiping a tear from his eye. "I should have gone with him!" "We can't worry about that now," Garev informed. "I want you two to be careful," Xaal announced.

"What are we going to do about these guys," asked Garev. "Nothing," Xaal replied, "I think I can create a diversion." Ballic and Garev listened closely, "You two only need to worry about grabbing the Shinenju." "When are we going to make our move," Ballic asked in curiosity. "I'm not sure yet," Xaal replied with a shake of his head. "And Ballic," he continued firmly, "I know Sven was your childhood friend but I want no acts of vengeance! The safety of ourselves is the number one priority, and the Shinenju is number two."

* * *

At around midnight Ichigo woke up from a light sleep. He sighed as this now marked the second time he was awakened tonight. It was rather dark in his room, and it was also very quiet. He looked to the foot of the bed where the Mod Souls were still soundly sleeping. He let out a yawn before standing up and walking out.

Ichigo stepped down the stairs quietly not to wake anyone up. He made his way to the couch as it was very dark and he kept bumping into things. He finally found the remote and switched on the television. Ichigo watched the commercials for awhile without really paying attention to them.

A storm was unveiling outside and eventually caused the television to loose reception. Ichigo became bored with watching a loading screen and flipped over to a dead channel instead. He watched the static swim about the screen.

Meanwhile Senna seemed to be having a nightmare from inside her room. She kept tossing and turning with eyes closed tightly.

* * *

_(Hiroshima, Empire of Japan- Monday, August 8,1945)_

_(Senna's Perspective)_

I woke up as normal, took a shower, and threw on my clothes quickly. I was very excited as my brother Tarou had finished training and was sent home for the week before he was to be deployed.

I stepped down the stairs and saw him trying to tickle Makoto awake from the couch. "Come on," Tarou exclaimed with a sigh, "How can you sleep through that!?" He gave up and plopped down onto the sofa. "Senna," he asked with a surprised smile as he noticed me on the stairwell. "Hi Tarou," I called and ran over to him. We embraced and I sat down next to him. "How was boot camp," I asked. "Aw," Tarou began and laid his head on one of the comforters. "It was boring, hard, and oh yeah, did I mention _boring_!?"

He stretched his arms in the air, "So, how has my little sister been doing?" "I'm fine," I replied with a smile. "Oh," I stated with my right index in the air, "Your friends were looking for you yesterday." "I know," Tarou informed, "We're going to meet up tonight." He paused for a moment and his smile widened, "So hows Kenji," he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

I lightly shoved him with a red face, and then stood up before walking to the kitchen.

My mother was looking out the window into the sky with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong," I asked with a scratch of my head. "That plane," she stated and pointed to the air. I walked over to her and looked out the window. Sure enough an American plane was flying several miles away and very lowly. "That doesn't make any sense," I stated while running my right hand through my hair. "The American's have never bombed this city before," I continued.

"_Tarou_," mother called as she left the room.

"Yes," Tarou asked from the sofa, "There's an American plane in the air," she informed blatantly. Tarou's smile quickly faded, "Um," he began to ponder but was cut off. We had all felt a rumble and an immensely loud explosion. We were blown to the ground and had no idea what just happened. The house seemed to collapse atop of us. After about fifteen minutes I stood up from the rubble and looked to my right. I saw my mother holding a slothful Makoto surprisingly however, he did not seem too interested in the catastrophe around him.

Tarou stood up while holding his bleeding stomach, which was most likely impaled by a falling piece of metal. We ran over to help him but I stopped to notice an huge mushroom cloud several miles away.

"Everyone," Tarou choked, "Follow me," he continued and tried to walk away but the pain from his wound was troubling him. "Hold on," I called and ran over to him. I threw my right arm over his shoulders in order to provide support for his walking.

We began our journey through the wasteland that was once known as our home. I looked around to see burnt corpses littering the streets. "How did we survive," I asked in shock. "The house shielded us from the blast," Tarou slurred and pointed to several other surviving families.

As we continued to walk through the streets paved with ash I slowly realized I was dragging Tarou. I stopped and laid him on the ground. I felt the pulse on his neck to see if he was still alive, and sure enough my loving brother bled to death. We mourned in that spot of cremation for a few hours or so. Eventually mother patted me on the arm, "We have to go," she stated. With tears still pouring from my eyes I stood up and followed the only two family members I had left. I would never find out what happened to my friends Kenji and Reiko but the likely hood of them surviving was second to none, as they lived only a mile away from where the bomb hit.

Only two more years of misery would befall me as I and Makoto slowly died of radiation poisoning.

* * *

_(Present Day)_

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

Senna woke up in a fright. She took a long look into her empty room whilst her eyes were adjusting to the lack of light. She stepped into the hallway and walked over to Ichigo's room. She opened the door quietly, and looked over to see Ichigo was not in his room. She began to worry but sighed in relief to see the blue glow from downstairs.

She stepped into the living room and saw Ichigo switching between a standby screen, and a dead channel.

The purple haired enigma crept behind him and leaned into his ear, "And you call me creepy," she whispered causing Ichigo to jump. "Damn," he exclaimed quietly as Senna leaped onto the couch. "What are you doing up," he questioned. "I couldn't sleep," she replied before grabbing a pillow and lying her head down on his lap.

Ichigo switched the channel back to the standby screen, and sighed as the television had still not located reception. Eventually Ichigo stood up and walked off to the bathroom. He flipped on the lights, but left the door open. He walked over to the sink and stared into the mirror. He turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face. When he looked back up into his reflection however, he saw a figure standing in the doorway. He watched it through the mirror. It was very skinny as if someone had stretched a thin sheet of silk over a skeleton. It's ribcage was completely revealed along with some chard organs although not all of them were present. It had large amber eyes which were completely glazed over. It was bald for the most part except for a few locks of purple hair here and there.

It's jaw was hanging by one mere thick of flesh on it's left cheek while the rest of it drooped down sideways giving a very grotesque look to the beast.

Ichigo was speechless and backed away slightly as the abomination that was undoubtedly another mock Shinenju approached him. "Get back," he whispered however, the monstrosity simply tilted it's head exposing the dangling jaw even more. It slowly embraced the terrified lad and closed it's eyes. Strangely enough, Ulquiorra walked into the bathroom as well and pulled his sword. He gestured with his index to his mouth informing Ichigo not to speak. The orange head nodded calmly and Ulquiorra quickly impaled the creature in the back, careful not to stab Ichigo in the process.

"What the hell," asked Ichigo in a hushed yell after the creature hit the floor. Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I told you," he informed. "That I would be experimenting more on these trash Shinenjus." "You never told me that!" Ulquiorra's eyes shot to the right and then left in confusion, "I didn't?"

"No," Ichigo replied with an irritated shake of his head. "Not even a little bit," Ulquiorra inquired with a raised eyebrow. "No," Ichigo repeated. The Espada paused for a moment, "Are you sure," he asked slowly but was cut off, "_Yes_!"

Ulquiorra was about to say something else when Ichigo interrupted, "Tell me what this thing is doing in my bathroom at midnight," he demanded. Ulquiorra waved him away dismissively, "I just created this one, _and_ another one tonight just before I came into contact with that man in green armor." "Okay," Ichigo nodded signaling for the Espada to continue his explanation.

"When I came back to my testing ground this one had... killed the other subject with a large rock." Ichigo gasped and looked down to the now dead freak of nature. "That can't be," Ichigo replied in shock, "This thing is just like Senna right!?" Ulquiorra looked to the ground with a dark expression, "No," he retorted. "Most of the Shinenjus I have created were crazed, there minds were gone. This one on the other hand was one of the rare subjects that immediately asked where you were." Ulquiorra then remembered returning to his experimental Shinenjus. "It looked up at me with the bloody rock still in hand and asked if I knew you." Ichigo sighed tiredly, "Now what?"

"Now you have to help me dispose of it," Ulquiorra informed and began to walk away. "_What_," Ichigo asked with angered eyes. "Well it was looking for you," Ulquiorra replied while looking over his shoulder, "But Senna is down stairs," Ichigo retorted. "Don't worry," the Arrancar stated, "We will wrap it up inside your bedsheets." "Why mine," the orange head asked in a frenzy. "Because I want to sleep tonight," the Espada replied, "Not burn my sheets."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra eventually made it down the stairs with a bleeding corpse wrapped inside a bed sheet tossed over Ichigo's shoulder, and Ulquiorra in his Gigai.

Senna shot up from the couch with curiosity. "Where are you two going at this hour," she asked with a tilt of her head. "We'll be back later," Ichigo replied while turning to the door, "What's in the bag," asked Senna. "Nothing you need to concern yourself about," Ulquiorra informed. Senna groaned and threw herself back down to the couch, "Aw, you guys _never_ let me in on your cool adventures!" "We are going to the woods," Ulquiorra announced with annoyance, "In the middle of the night," Ichigo added. "While it's freezing cold," the Arrancar concluded. "Not much of an adventure," Ichigo stated before the two left completely.

* * *

The duo were strolling down the dark and desolate streets, winding further into a bitter night. "Where are we going," asked Ichigo. "Off to the old shrine in the woods," Ulquiorra informed. "Why not just do this at Kisuka's," Ichigo inquired further. "Because he kept complaining about the stench," Ulquiorra replied with a shrug.

Ulquiorra and his orange haired ally stepped onto a bus once they were downtown and sat towards the front. Ichigo hated public transportation and pouted the entire time. Ulquiorra scolded the few people that rode the bus at this hour. He noticed a rather hefty woman in the back with rather revealing clothing. The Espada then leaned into Ichigo, "That prostitute over there has been eying you up," he informed quietly. The orange haired teen shot glare to his depressed friend, "I just thought you should now," Ulquiorra stated with an innocent shrug of his shoulders.

They continued the long, cold, and slightly annoying journey through the city and eventually arrived in the forest.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra looked to the row of shrine gates, "Hey Ulquiorra," Ichigo sighed. "Do you mind carrying this thing for awhile?" "I'd love to, but my hands are full," Ulquiorra informed with a dry expression. "What," Ichigo exclaimed, "They're in your pockets!" "No," the Espada retorted and pulled his hands out. "I have a candy bar," he stated while unwrapping the treat in his right hand. Ulquiorra then placed his left hand back into his pocket and took a bite of the candy. Ichigo scolded him, "One arm is free," he announced. Ulquiorra glanced over to him and slowly grasped the candy bar with both hands, "No it isn't." "Smart ass," the orange head snorted.

They eventually reached their destination and Ichigo threw the corpse to the ground. "Alright," the Arrancar began, "I'll return tomorrow to burn the bodies." Ichigo threw the bag down and examined a body off in the distance. It's head was mostly smashed with the left eye slightly popped along with blood and pieces of the skull spewed along the ground. It had only one arm that seemed to have sprouted out of it's back. The legs where located in the location the arms normally would have been. "I don't get it Ulquiorra," Ichigo announced. "_Mhm_," Ulquiorra asked although his phrase was muffled by the sound of his munching.

"Why do you run these sort of experiments in the middle of the night, and at a creepy as hell place no less!?" "I did not have time today to get any work done," Ulquiorra retorted. "Oh my ass," the orange head snapped with a roll of his eyes. "You were probably just sleeping all day again!"

* * *

The Espada and Shinigami arrived back at the Kurosaki residence. Ichigo stretched his arms in the air, and let out a yawn as they entered the living room. "Well, sweet dreams Kurosaki," Ulquiorra stated with sarcasm and walked off into the cold night. "Bastard," the teen replied before throwing the door closed.


	16. Renaissance of Mania

_**Chapter Sixteen: Renaissance of Mania**_

"Come on Ichigo," Kon exclaimed from the bed in irritation. "I'm freaking bored! Lets go kill a Hollow or something." "Even Hollows take a day off apparently," Ichigo replied from his desk. "Can I at least go outside," pleaded Kon. Ichigo rolled his chair towards the bed and threw open the window. "Knock yourself out," he stated with an uninterested sigh.

"Fine," exclaimed the Mod Soul, "I'm leaving now!" Ichigo payed no attention to him, "I'm really leaving," Kon continued as he slowly made his way to the window. "That's cool," Ichigo stated while not taking his eyes off of the magazine he was reading. "As soon as I leave," Kon called as he hesitantly began to step out of the window. "I'm not coming back!" "Okie dokie Kon see you tonight," Ichigo muttered without enthusiasm. "Uh, okay," Kon sighed and walked out. He however, forgot he was walking out of a window, and immediately plummeted to the earth with a shout. Ichigo glanced over in Kon's direction curiously, "Idiot," he stated with a disappointed shake of his head.

* * *

Ulquiorra was walking along the sidewalk to Ichigo's house when Kon fell from the sky, and smacked into the ground in front of the Espada. As Kon tried to stand up he felt a foot smash him back down, "Why aren't you with your master," Ulquiorra asked with a terrifying scold. "Ichigo isn't my master," Kon exclaimed while trying to squirm his way out from under the Arrancar's foot.

Ulquiorra plucked Kon off the ground with his index and thumb. "Hey put me down you emo freak," Kon squealed. "Did you just call me emo," asked Ulquiorra with sharp eyes.

* * *

Senna walked into Ichigo's room and sat on his bed, "So," she began with a bright smile. "What are we going to do today?" "Well," Ichigo replied without looking back at her, "I think Ulquiorra wants me to come with him to the asylum." "What? Why," Senna inquired in surprise.

"Beats me," Ichigo stated with a shrug of his shoulders. Senna thought for a moment, "Can I come?" "No," Ichigo announced firmly, "I'm not taking you to a damn asylum!" "_Aw_," Senna pouted and threw herself onto the bed.

* * *

A knock came to the door, "Coming," Yuzu called from the kitchen. She opened the door and gave a warm smile to the depressed Espada holding a petrified lion. "Hi Ulquiorra," she stated. The Arrancar nodded before stepping into the living room. "Hey Ulquiorra," Isshin said nervously. "Well what is this," Ulquiorra asked in curiosity, "You're not trying to attack me?" "Well I thought," Isshin replied while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Since we're such good friends I don't need to attack you!" "I'm not your friend," Ulquiorra stated coldly, "And it's not that you do not need to attack me. It's that you can't attack me."

"Are you going to eat lunch," Isshin inquired further trying to change the subject. "Maybe," Ulquiorra announced while looking around. "We're having salmon," Yuzu called cheerfully. "Sounds fishy doesn't it," Isshin asked with a smile. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at him, "Was that a pun," he asked with a fear inducing scold. "Uh, yeah," said Isshin slowly in terror. Ulquiorra grabbed Isshin by the neck, "Nobody has ever wasted my time with a pun and gotten away with it," the Espada informed.

* * *

Ichigo let out a sigh, "Why don't you and Kazue go do something?" "She's sick today," Senna informed with disappointment. "_Ichigo_," Senna pleaded and looked at him with wide, sparkling eyes. Ichigo was about to give in when Ulquiorra kicked the door in. "What the hell," he exclaimed and scolded the Espada. "Come along now Ichigo," Ulquiorra began and threw Kon towards Senna.

"Why are you taking my strawberry to that old asylum," Senna asked with concern. "We have a lead," Ulquiorra replied. "What lead," she inquired further with a tilt of her head. "Uh," Ichigo said while scratching his head, "It's better you don't know." With that the two darted out of the room leaving Senna to pout for being left out once more. "Now what," asked Kon as he jumped onto her lap. Senna threw him to the ceiling aggressively, "I'm going downtown," she announced. "Any of you want to come?" "Uh, I think we will stay here," Kurōdo informed from the desk. "I'll go," Kon yelled as he fell back to the hard wood floor. "_You_," Senna asked in disgust, "Oh, well come on then." She then grabbed the mod soul by the neck and walked out.

Kon, Senna, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo stepped down the stairs to see Isshin hanging upside down from the ceiling. Ichigo immediately turned to the depressed Espada, "He made a pun," Ulquiorra informed casually. "Oh okay," replied the orange head before leading the way out of the house.

* * *

Ichigo gulped as he and Ulquiorra arrived outside of the abandoned building.

The two stepped into the broken down wooden door and looked to the dark lobby. "This is just perfect," Ichigo stuttered. "Well, since we can't see I guess we can just go home," he continued with fear and began to leave. Ulquiorra quickly grabbed him by the collar, stopping him in his tracks. "Not so fast. I have these," he stated and pulled a flashlight from his pocket. "Here," he added and handed another flashlight to the now very irritated Ichigo. "Great," the strawberry replied with fake enthusiasm, "Because I've always wanted to walk right into a horror movie!"

"I'm not following you," Ulquiorra informed with confusion. "Dude, this is how all of those cheesy slasher movies start out," exclaimed Ichigo while gesturing to the rotted down lobby before them. "A couple of people, like us, walk in to a creepy as hell place and get molested by some serial killer!" "I am Espada number four," Ulquiorra reminded without intimidation, "And you are a Soul Reaper. So I can assure you that nothing will go wrong." "That's the same damn thing those poor collage kids say after renting a cabin in the woods," Ichigo shrugged.

* * *

Senna ran through the busy streets of downtown Karakura with Kon strapped to her back. "So pretty lady why don't we go do something," asked Kon. "Say something like that again and I'll throw you into the nearest manhole and not look back," Senna informed with a threatening tone.

She quickly twirled into an alleyway, "I think this is a shortcut," she announced.

From the roof of a nearby building however, sat both Ballic and Garev. Ballic was watching the purple haired girl bolt through the alley. "There she is," Ballic informed. Garev fixed his helmet back into position, "Alright," he stated firmly, "Lets hurry this up."

With that said the two flash stepped away.

Senna kept running unaware of her followers until Garev blinked in front of her. "_Halt_," he said with authority. Senna stopped dead in her tracks, "Who are you?" She glanced behind herself to see Ballic was blocking her only escape rout. "You need to come with us," Garev continued. Ballic immediately grabbed her wrists as if he were arresting her. "Get off," she commanded with agitation. "Hey who are you freaks," asked Kon which startled Ballic. "That damn bear just spoke to me," he stated in terror. Garev yanked the stuffed animal off of Senna and threw him into a dumpster. "Well that takes care of that," he announced. "Let me go," Senna demanded once more while kicking her feet in the air. "I don't think that's likely," Ballic replied, "Come on," he continued and looked over to his comrade. "We need to move!"

* * *

"Hey," Ichigo called from behind as Ulquiorra examined the reception desk. "You never told me why the hell we were here!" Ulquiorra let out a sigh, "I felt a strange presence here." Ichigo's eyes grew wide, "Okay lets get go!" "Not so fast," Ulquiorra snapped, "There must be a lead somewhere in here." "Dude," yelled the orange haired teen, "When you sense a presence in a place this creepy, you get the hell out!" "Quiet down," the Arrancar commanded. After awhile Ichigo sat down on a dusty chair. "Okay," Ulquiorra stated piercing the silence. Ichigo immediately stood up, "We should search the premises." Ichigo let out a groan, "Well I guess it would be kind of interesting." "That's the spirit Kurosaki," the Espada announced turning to his comrade. "We should split up as well." Ichigo groaned once more but complied.

After about ten minutes of walking the orange head stepped into a very dimly lit bedroom. He gazed curiously at an old radio on a night stand at the far corner. He found it odd due to the fact that it was indeed on and playing a rather eery melody. He flipped the channel to hear white noise. He kept turning the nobs and eventually returned the channel with that same looping melody. "Weird," he thought with a tilt of his head. He turned the radio off and whipped around. Nothing pierced the silence, this strange lonesomeness was causing Ichigo to debate as to whether turn the radio on or not. "Wait a minute," he thought to himself. "If this place was abandoned two years ago, then why does it still have electricity?"

He shrugged it off and carried on with searching for clues.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra was preoccupied with an interest into the journal he had found that was kept by one of the patients. He sat in an old broom closet and found a stack of papers by accident. He examined a yellow paper that read:

_"__I am at my wits ends. I can no longer comprehend nor fathom what has happened over the past few years. If a man were to come to me and insist the date be among the fifteenth century I would most likely believe him, as I haven't known the date since I arrived at this miserable place! The patents are all crazy, why am I here as well? This injustice makes no since to me. That man deserved every last stab he had received. I should have been sent to a prison, but I am cast into this heinous pit and labeled insane!"_

"Interesting," said an awestruck Ulquiorra. "What on earth happened to you," he inquired in a murmur before flipping to the last paper in the stack.

_"__The end to my story lies in room 3 of this floor."_

Ulquiorra immediately stood up and walked out. He looked to the end of the hallway and sure enough was room 3. He opened the door quietly and peaked in. It was a patent's bedroom. Ulquiorra noticed a note in the open window seal to the wall in front of him. He walked over and examined the letter:

_"__The End."_

"That's all it says," Ulquiorra asked himself, but once he looked out the window he immediately understood what this meant. "Rest in peace," he stated before leaving completely.

Ichigo was walking through a dark hallway when he jumped at the sound of his phone abruptly going off. He took a moment to catch his breath, "_Hello_," he snapped in irritation. "Kurosaki," Ulquiorra voice rang out, "Did you find anything?" "No, not a thing." "Then we are done here," Ulquiorra announced, "Meet me at the park." With that the Espada hung up. "Wait," Ichigo asked frantically, but to no avail. He placed his phone back in his pocket slowly. He took a moment to glance around, "How do I get out of here?"

* * *

Kon was at last able to push up the lid to the dumpster he was previously locked in. "Finally," he gasped. The Mod Soul then jumped to the ground and scurried off to find Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

* * *

At the Valley of Screams, Garev was carrying Senna towards the relic at the center of the Valley of Screams. However, as soon as he past Ballic up, who was minding his own business at the time. Senna lunged for the ground, picked up the nearest rock and threw it at him.

"Ow," Ballic squealed and held his right hand to his face. "That was my eye you evil bitch!" "Good," Senna called back as Garev regained control over her. "Cant we just send her back," pleaded Ballic. "No," Xaal replied with a roll of his eyes. "Just let me go," Senna demanded. "_Damn_, you'll leave as soon as we're done with whatever this operation is," Xaal retorted. Senna gasped at what he had just said, "Do you even know what you're doing," she asked in confusion. "Not really," Ballic answered truthfully, "Ganryū never told us what this whole thing does!"

"Then you have to stop," Senna called back hastily as Garev leaped into the air, and began tying her to the relic. "Why," asked Xaal, "We're gonna get back at the Soul Society for them being assholes!" "No, you don't understand," she pleaded. Garev eventually finished the work on the alter and the large purple spheres began to orbit around it. Garev landed on the ground, "Listen to me," Senna called but to no avail as the noise from the arriving Blanks surrounded her from all sides.

"So how long is this gonna take," asked Ballic. "Long enough for me to get the cards," Xaal informed casually before walking away.

* * *

Kon found Ichigo and Ulquiorra lying in the soft, green grass of the park as they watched the clear blue skies above. "Hey," he exclaimed and the two looked at him awkwardly. "What are you doing lying around, we have to save Senna!" "What," Ichigo asked with a tired shake of his head as he was very relaxed before Kon showed up. "Where is Senna anyway," Ulquiorra inquired, "She left my senses about twenty minutes ago." "She was taken," Kon insisted. "What, no way," Ichigo replied in disbelief. "She probably just ran off again," he suggested. "This is why I told you to tie a cowbell around her neck," complained Ulquiorra with a sigh. "She was freaking captured," Kon repeated and kicked Ichigo upside the head. Although, because Kon was a stuffed animal Ichigo felt no pain. "Who would kid nap her," asked Ichigo with a curious scratch of his head. "Damn," Ulquiorra stated with wide eyes, "Those people that have been following us," he continued. "Oh yeah," Ichigo replied as he shot up.

"That would explain why you felt that odd presence at the asylum," informed the orange headed teen. Ulquiorra stood up with a pondering expression on his face. "I'll bet they showed themselves at that location this morning to pose as a decoy for us to follow while they took Senna." Ichigo jumped up at this point, "We need to get to Kisuka's," Ichigo announced. "Agreed," nodded the Espada.


	17. Deus Ex Machina

_**Chapter Seventeen: Deus Ex Machina**_

Ichigo and Ulquiorra arrived at Urahara's Shop. "Kisuka," Ichigo yelled as they realized no one was in the front, so they quickly darted to the back. "_Ichigo_," Kisuka called from a nearby room. The two slowed down and stepped into the usual meeting room. "Kisuka we need," Ulquiorra began but was cut off, "To go to the Valley of Screams," Kisuka asked with a smile. "There is one already open downstairs." Ulquiorra's eyes were wide in surprise that the man in the hat was already one step ahead of them. "Thank you," Ulquiorra bowed but the Kisuka stopped them from bolting off, "When you come back you will most likely reappear over the bridge. The duo was confused by this, but had no time to ask any further questions.

The ran into the underground training room, hopped quickly out of their Gigais, and jumped head first into the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garev, Ballic, and Xaal were sitting at a small table, playing a peaceful card game while the tree made of Blanks grew immense in the background.

"Hey Ballic," Xaal asked as he examined his deck. "You got any threes?" "Sorry my man," Ballic smirked, "Go fish!" Xaal sighed and reached for the stack of cards at the center of the table. When he did however, an Espada and Shinigami landed only a few yards away from them. "_Uh_," Garev began with a tilt of his head, "Can we help you?" The two remained silent for a moment, "Ichigo," Ulquiorra murmured. "What is that," he asked while looking to large mesh of Blanks.

"It's not good," Ichigo replied truthfully, "We have to get Senna out of there before it's too late," he continued. "Okay," Ulquiorra stated, "You go look for Senna, and I will deal with these three quickly." "Deal," Ichigo nodded before flash stepping away.

By this point Garev, Xaal, and Ballic had all stood up and pulled their weapons. Ulquiorra glared at them, "My apologies but I must make this fast." The Espada paused for a moment, "_Segunda Etapa_."

* * *

Ichigo landed on one of the branches and let out a sigh, "I guess this is a good place to start." He scratched his head for a moment, "I'd better get to cutting," he informed himself before starting the process of hacking into the center.

* * *

The bat-like Espada stood quietly and waited for his three opponents to make their move. Garev and Xaal moved in from the left and right flanks. Ulquiorra sighed and glanced over to each side. A Lanza materialized in his hand and he threw it to the ground before leaping away.

The explosion was immense and blew the two former Shinigami into the rocky walls that surrounded the battlefield. Ulquiorra quickly appeared behind Ballic and fired a Cero Oscuras into his back. The black energy both consumed and killed Ballic instantly. Ulquiorra looked up to see Xaal and Garev were charging in once more. Another Lanza materialized in Ulquiorra's hand and he span it around rapidly before trowing it into Garev's chest.

Ulquiorra turned to the last living opponent on the field, "I thought this would be more exciting," he stated with boredom. "Why don't you just surrender?" Xaal remained quiet and aimed his sword at the bat. "Alright then," Ulquiorra continued with a scold as he prepared to leap after his enemy.

* * *

Ichigo continued to cut through the vines of white until he came across a hollow space in the center. He sight with relief to see Senna still entangled in the alter. "Ichigo," she exclaimed with sparkling eyes. Ichigo stepped closer and examined the alter, "Hmm, how do I get you out of here again," he asked. "How did you know I was here," asked Senna with surprise. "Kon told me," Ichigo replied as he began to cut her loose. Eventually she was free and Ichigo was able to catch her before she fell to the earth. A few moments of silence would pass as the two stared into each others eyes, before they heard a startlingly loud explosion. "Oh yeah," Ichigo said with his index in the air, "Ulquiorra is here too!"

* * *

On the bridge of Karakura Kisuka, Yoruichi, Chad, and Orihime were waiting over the guard railings. Uryū ran up to the group, "Kisuka," he called as everyone looked in his direction. "What's going on?" Kisuka gazed back down into the portal, "Senna has been captured. Ichigo and Ulquiorra went down to rescue her.

"Kisuka," a voice asked from behind. The man in the hat looked back to see Byakuya standing in the street. He approached them with a blank expression. "The Soul Society must place the Shinenju in safe keeping," the captain informed. "Actually," Kisuka replied with a smile, "I have developed a Kido that can prevent her from activating. Think of it as the safety trigger on a gun. So there will be no need in you taking her." Byakuya lifted an eyebrow, "Very well, I'll let the head captain know." Byakuya joined them in looking down at the portal, waiting for the three to return.

* * *

Xaal charged in with his glowing green sword at the ready. Ulquiorra sighed and pointed his right index in Xaal's general direction. "Cero Oscuras," he stated and released an immense beam of black and green energy. Xaal moved his sword to block the attack but to no avail.

When the mass of energy cleared Xaal was on one knee while painting heavily. Ulquiorra slowly approached him with a Lanza in hand, "Are you finished yet?" "No," Xaal struggled and after a few moments he felt Ulquiorra hand wrap around his neck. He was thrown into a rocky cliff and plummeted to the earth. He opened his eyes and saw the Espada looming over him. "It's useless," Ulquiorra informed dryly.

Ulquiorra let out a sigh, "Before I end your existence," he stated with curiosity, "Tell me what exactly were you trying to achieve?" "Revenge on the Soul Society," Xaal replied truthfully, "Although Ganryū never told us what using the Shinenju meant." Ulquiorra gasped lightly at this, "So you did not know that sacrificing the Shinenju would bring about the collision between the Soul Society and the world of the living?" "_What_," Xaal asked in shock, "No wonder Ganryū never told us the truth my guys and I would have left a long time ago had we known that was the case!" "I see," Ulquiorra announced quietly as he began to charge another Cero. "Then it will be your ignorance that kills you."

Xaal simply shook his head in disapproval, "Ignorance didn't kill me, man. You did!" With that said Xaal closed his eyes just before the Cero was fired.

The victorious Espada glanced behind himself to see Ichigo and Senna a few yards away. "Well I see you found her," Ulquiorra began and looked up to the very vast mesh of Blanks. Ichigo looked proudly at Senna who was slightly intimidated by Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa. "Yeah I guess it's all over now," he replied. "What about that," asked the Arrancar, pointing to the still growing tower. The two turned to it and a sorrowful expression hit Senna's face.

She slowly let go of the orange head, "I'm sorry Ichigo," she stated while looking to her feet. "What," he asked in confusion, but found himself in a quick embrace. "I have to stop this," Senna informed. Ichigo realized now what she had meant and threw his arms around her. "I can't let you do that," he informed in a shaky voice. Senna began to pull away from him.

Ulquiorra watched the two from a distance. He let out a sigh and glanced down at his hand. He gasped slightly to see it was slowly beginning to dematerialize, just as it did when Ichigo had first defeated him. "I was wondering when this was going to happen," he said quietly to himself. He then turned his attention back to his friends.

"You promised you wouldn't vanish again," Ichigo insisted with tears welling in his eyes. By this point he was still holding her back by the hand. "I know," Senna replied with a bow of her head, "But I still have to go now."

"Both of you leave," Ulquiorra's voice rang out from behind. The two looked at him in confusion. "I can fix this," he informed, "But you both need to leave immediately."

Without a second though Ichigo grabbed the hesitant Senna, "We'll see you on the bridge," Ichigo announced with a both revealed and thankful tone. Ulquiorra nodded before Ichigo flash stepped away with Senna in arms.

He turned away with a despairing expression, "I'm afraid that will not happen," he said quietly.

He took a few steps forward and looked to a crack in the ground. A strange Lanza then materialized in his hand, it did not look different than his usual Lanza, other than the fact that it was slightly larger.

A bat like creature that resembled the Espada's Segunda Etapa appeared off to the left. "Sir, I beg you not to do this," the beast began. Ulquiorra did not take his eyes off of the ground. "I was wondering if you would say anything or not, Murciélago." The bat sighed with depression, "Let the Shinenju complete it's duty," Murciélago insisted. "But I'm going to die anyway so why would I do that," asked the Arrancar. Ulquiorra's eyes faded back to their normal state, and strangely enough, a smile slowly took form on his face.

"Murciélago," he began and slightly turned to the Zanpakutō. "I would like you to heed one last request." "What would that be," asked the increasingly depressed bat. "I need you to transfer yourself to Ichigo Kurosaki," Ulquiorra continued. "You mean become a second Zanpakutō to him," Murciélago inquired in surprise. "Yes," Ulquiorra answered, "Now go," he continued casually, "We haven't much time." Murciélago gave a sorrowful bow, "Goodbye, master Ulquiorra," with that the Zanpakutō spirit left the scene.

Once Ulquiorra no longer sensed Murciélago or Ichigo in the area he extended his arm whilst the Lanza was pointing upside down towards the earth. He shut his eyes and slowly released his grip. As he did this he recalled all of his moments once he had returned to Karakura Town. He remembered everything that had happened to he and his new found friends, before he was engulfed in his own green flame.


	18. Requiem

_**Chapter Eighteen: Requiem**_

Senna and Ichigo arrived on the bridge. It was already growing dark by the time they had immersed from the portal. They landed and Senna let go of her orange haired friend. "Uh," he asked as he looked around to the unexpected audience. "Back so soon," asked Kisuka with a welcoming smile.

"Ichigo," Senna asked worriedly, "I think I should," her voice was cut off. "Ulquiorra has it handled," he assured. "What is the status," asked Byakuya, "The Soul Society is preparing to fire the Kido cannon." Before anyone could replied a strange bat-like creature appeared to the right of the orange headed Shinigami. "Kurosaki," he asked causing Ichigo to jump. "I am Murciélago, it was by master Ulquiorra's request that I become your second Zanpakutō," the bat informed. Ichigo was confused by this, "What," he stuttered but immediately realized what this meant. He darted over to the railing and looked down towards the portal.

He scanned it and gasped to see a mass of green energy consume the entire Valley of Screams. "_Ulquiorra_," he yelled in a panic.

* * *

Mayuri was standing behind one of the members of Squad Twelve as they monitored the Dangai. "What is that," Mayuri asked with gawking eyes as he noticed a huge sphere expanding out of the Valley of Screams. "We aren't quite sure yet," the man answered truthfully. "It's some kind of explosion." "Interesting," Mayuri announced. "Sir," another called form behind, "The worlds are returning back to their original positions!" "Then someone tell the head captain not to fire the Kido cannon," Mayuri demanded and turned his attention back to the monitor. "Send a search party to the Valley of Screams once this energy has cleared up. I want specimens!" "No can do sir," the man replied while examining the explosion. "_Why_," the captain asked in frustration.

"Well the thing is," the scientist began, "There is no Valley of Screams anymore!"

* * *

Ichigo fell to his knees and clenched the railing. He, Senna, and Murciélago must have stayed on the bridge for over an hour. By now everyone else had departed for their homes.

Eventually Murciélago handed Ulquiorra's sealed Zanpakutō over to Ichigo and vanished. Senna put her hand on his should, "Ichigo," she asked quietly. "We should probably go home now." he did not move nor respond for several moments. She reached down and grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him to his feet. "Come on," she continued, "It's getting late."

* * *

The two made it back to Ichigo's room. Kon looked over to them from the middle of the floor. "Hey their you are," he exclaimed with relief. However, the two ignored him and proceeded for the bed. "Huh," Kon asked in confusion. "Would you just leave them alone," asked Ririn from behind.

Ichigo climbed into the bed and stared out the window towards the large moon in the distance. Senna cautiously laid down next to him and pulled the covers over herself.

"What time does Kisuka want to see me," she asked desperately trying to hear any form of response. "Eight o'clock tomorrow," Ichigo replied without looking at her. Senna sighed and laid her head on the pillow, knowing it was probably a better option to leave the orange head in silence.

Senna turned away and soon felt a hand caress her hair. She smiled before falling to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ichigo's inner world, the Hollow was walking across a skyscraper as rain poured down from above. "This is quiet a storm," he thought, "Wonder what could have happened." He glanced over to his left and jumped to see Murciélago standing several feet away. "Uh," he began with an awkward expression. "Hi," he stated slowly. "Hello," Murciélago replied with a just as awkward expression. The Hollow leaned away, "_Zangetsu_," he called out.

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next day to a loud clap of thunder and the sound of heavy rain outside. He looked over to see Senna had already left for Urahara's Shop. "Kisuka did say it would take all day," Ichigo thought to himself. He turned his gaze to the window, and let out a sigh as he watched the dark skies above. He left his body their on the bed and flash stepped away.

He reappeared above the canopy of storm clouds over the park. The same place he and Ulquiorra would spend their Sundays. He laid back as he usually did and stared at the vacant cloud a few yards away from him. He looked around to the rather peaceful scenery as the sun shined bright on him, yet the clouds cast rain and lightning just below him.

He lied their for a moment and soon fell into a dream.

* * *

_(2 Years Later)_

The skies were gray and the air was damp. Ichigo stood in front of the grave he had taken Senna to when before she vanished. Years ago he had carved the name Ulquiorra Cifer in a free spot on the grave. "Hello again," he began with a shaky voice. "Senna and I are moving to Tokyo in a week. Collage starts soon," he informed while forcing a smile, with small tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

He paused for a moment and wiped them away, "I don't know if I'll be able... to come back here again. Life has been moving really fast since you died." Ichigo glanced up to the skies for a moment. "Before I leave," he continued after bowing his head. "I just had to come back here one last time... One more time to say, _goodbye_ Ulquiorra." With that said Ichigo turned away and walked out of the cemetery. Leaving behind both the remains of forgotten souls, and a ghost that does not linger.

**FIN**

* * *

_Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story, let me know your thoughts._


	19. AE: Time

_Note: I decided to simple add an alternate ending to the story rather than add new chapters. In the long run I think it makes since but let me know which one you like better. Also, I believe it's time for shameless advertising so if you liked this story then be sure to check out my new story __Bluelight__which is an Ichigo x Nozomi story._

* * *

_**Alternate Ending: Time**_

In the Valley of Screams Ulquiorra watched quietly as Ichigo and Senna continued arguing. "Ichigo," he finally interrupted, "If she doesn't return the memories it wont be just her who dies." Ichigo sighed and finally released Senna. "Goodbye," she said as Blanks began to surround her. Ichigo stepped forward but Ulquiorra grasped his shoulder, "We need to go," he stated firmly. "Wait," Senna stated and the duo immediately gave her their attention. She untied the ribbon and placed it in Ichigo's hand, "Don't forget me next time," she stated with a smile. Ichigo nodded and with that the two blinked out of sight.

* * *

The two reappeared on the bridge; by the time they had the Blank signatures were gone. "What happened," asked Kisuka as he examined their sorrowful faces. "Nothing anyone needs to be concerned about," Ulquiorra informed. "Where's Senna," inquired Uryū. At that moment Ichigo could no longer take the moment and walked off quickly. "Where are you going," Chad called. "I'm going home," Ichigo replied without turning back. Ulquiorra lowered his head, "I need to burn some documents," with that said the Espada also left the scene.

* * *

Ulquiorra arrived in his room with a disappointed expression on his face. He looked around to the boxes of notes he had taken on Senna and his experimental Shinenjus. He sighed as he took out a paper with several theories he had come up with. "When I wake up tomorrow this will all be a bunch of gibberish, but for tonight this is the most compelling research I have ever attempted." He gathered up the evidence of someone who was never meant to be, and took it all down to the training grounds. Once the boxes were up in a nice pile he picked up some lighter fluid he found in the kitchen and a box of matches. He doused the stack of evidence and light a match before flicking it in. The pile immediately combusted and Ulquiorra remained quiet as the flames hissed.

"You're forgetting something," Ichigo's voice rang out causing Ulquiorra to jump slightly. "I thought you went home," Ulquiorra announced turning to him slightly. Ichigo walked over with the red ribbon in hand. "Are you serious," Ulquiorra inquired as he new what Ichigo was going to do. "I don't want to remember her," Ichigo informed as he looked to the ribbon apologetically. Ulquiorra turned away, "Be my guest." With that said Ichigo held the ribbon over the flames and allowed his grip to slowly loosen. Ichigo closed his eyes as he saw the ribbon be consumed in flame, and he heard the crackling sound it made.

* * *

_(4 Years Later)_

"Welcome home _Ichigo_ and _Ulquiorra_," Isshin screamed as he threw himself at the door. The duo that had just entered the house after so long, and gave each other a scold before simultaneously kicking the man away. "Would you leave them alone," Karin asked with an angered expression, "You keep doing that and they'll never come back!"

The two sat down at the table and watched as Isshin held the large picture of Masaki tightly. "So," he asked as he inspected Ichigo, "Am I a grandfather yet!?" Ichigo growled and kicked him in the thigh, "You ask me that all the damn time and the answer is still no!" "I must say," Ulquiorra began while pointing his index in the air. "I have been try my best to point out," he paused and pulled out a book labeled, '_The Kid's Lingo_.' "Some serious ass for my bro-sef," he stated as he quoted a line out of the book in confusion. He then shook his head in disappointment, "Why did I just say that," he asked and threw the book away. "So how is collage," asked Yuzu, "Are you staying out of trouble," Karin inquired while scolding her brother. Ichigo was about to reply but he was cut off, "No," Ulquiorra interjected, "He is still getting into fights and every professor hates him."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra continued to visit with the Kurosaki family for sometime until Ulquiorra stood up. "I'm going to greet Kisuka while I'm here," he announced and turned to Ichigo. "I'm sure you would like to come along?" "Yeah," Ichigo replied as he stood up as well, "I need to say hi to my friends as well."

* * *

The two took a walk down the bridge as they both had the strange desire to do so. "Well this place is certainly depressing," Ulquiorra informed as he looked out to the water. "Yeah," Ichigo murmured as his attention was to the ground. The two came to an abrupt stop and widened their eyes at what was ahead of them.

They watched as a girl with large amber eyes, purple hair, and a beige uniform ran past them. "My God," Ulquiorra said slowly with a shocked expression while they watched her run off in the opposite direction, smiling and laughing for no reason. Ichigo followed her with his eyes and took a step in her direction but felt a hand grasp his shoulder. "No more Ichigo," a sorrowful Ulquiorra stated from behind. "We shouldn't repeat this mistake." Ichigo looked to the ground and quickly resumed their walk, "You're right... Ulquiorra," he replied.

As the girl ran once she was a good distance behind the duo she stopped and looked back. She watched them with a beaming smile before resuming her jog into oblivion.


End file.
